Delightful Impossibility
by Deserted Eternity
Summary: Prequel to Aftermath, as promised. LxLight yaoi; much more of it than the sequel. I hadn't planned on lemons, but my Muse is stubborn.
1. Aspergers?

**I really need to stop, but I know I can't. L and Light are just too hawt.**

**I seriously hope this won't turn out to be another long one, but with the ideas my Muse has been producing I dunno…**

**By the end of this I'll be running for my life from an irate L (and probably Light too), so yeah. Some of you may be like my Muse and find this hysteric in a sick way and some of you will roast me with flames.**

**Yeah, and the way this'll turn out, Light will be consistently sort of OOC, and it'll switch between L being as in-character as I'm capable of writing and so OOC my head will start to ache. Just so you're aware.**

**It probably won't help one bit, but I've already published the **_**sequel**_** to this fic, and it's called **_**Aftermath**_**. I suggest you not read it until we at least get farther in this plot, since I give little to nothing away in the sequel and make you wait for the juicy plotness.**

**And since she was the one who gave me the idea to publish _Aftermath_ first, and since she vowed to kill me if I went through with the intended ending, this one is dedicated to my friend Amanda. I'm sorry for losing your card!**

* * *

"Ryuzaki," Light said, glancing at the detective from the corner of one eye.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L replied absently, still staring at the computer screen as he held a sugar cube between his teeth.

"Please stop doing that." A slightly uncomfortable tinge had entered his tone, and L looked curiously over at the young man.

They hadn't been chained together for very long, but already it was clear that some of L's peculiar mannerisms were starting to bug Light out. Like his habit of slobbering all over whatever food item he happened to have in his mouth.

"Why?" L asked, stifling his curiosity.

"You're giving me a hard-on," Light replied, pointing to his pants which were now starting to resemble a tent.

"That was rather blunt, Light-kun." L remarked, seeming unphased. "I never even knew you were gay."

Light snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh please. You're just asperger's. Even though I haven't come out and said it I haven't been hiding the fact."

The corner of L's eye twitched. Oh hells no. "Did Light-kus just accuse me of being autistic?"

"Considering that you have no social skills whatsoever, you exhibit repetitive movements like biting your thumbnail, and you talk and sit like a special kid, yeah."

He had a point. "Light-kun, I'm not autistic." L said, frowning slightly.

"You may be up there on the intelligence and creativity scale, but your people skills are almost zero. You lie compulsively, and you have absolutely no empathy." Light retorted, scoffing.

_Got me there._ "Fine. But what makes you say I'm a compulsive liar?" L said with a touch of wariness.

"Because, when normal people say something and mean in there's inflection in their voice! If you had normal social skills you would've noticed it. By all rights everyone should see right through you, but since you _always_ act like you don't give a shit you're a really good liar." Light replied with a snort.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." L said, turning back to the computer. "But I'm not asperger's."

"If you like." Light chuckled. "But neither are you completely straight."

L turned to fully face the young man, his brows hooded in mild irritation. "What are you rambling on about now?"

Light rolled his eyes. "If you weren't so asperger's and you bothered trying to interact with people, you'd maybe have figured out what sexuality you are before this. But trust me, some people are just endowed with this uncanny knack for figuring out whether or not someone's straight, and my inner gaydar has been going off around you."

Light was being particularly annoying tonight. Not that he was ever not annoying. For some reason, L found that the young man constantly rubbed him the wrong way, ever since they'd met. It was completely irrational, which only irritated L further. Light gave him absolutely no reason to hate him so, and several reasons to feel some mutual respect, given the young man's intelligence rivaling his own; but the fact remained. Whyever he felt this way, L really hated Light's guts. And the infuriating young man's behavior tonight was _not_ helping.

"Well that's all well and good, Light-kun can keep thinking that to himself." L huffed, turning back to the moniter. "But I'm not gay."

"Or are you? The way you purposefully eat food so suggestively around me only makes me think that you're trying to seduce me. Why would you put the handcuffs on in the first place?" Light grinned, though it was really a thinly-veiled malicious smirk. "I think you've had a crush on me since we met and this is how your little asperger's self deals with it."

The auburn-haired young man wheezed painfully as L's foot connected hard with his upper body, overbalancing the swivel-chair and dumping him on the floor. The force of the kick sent Light's body skidding far enough away that it pulled the chain taut, and in his unbalanced position recoiling from the kick L was pulled off his own chair.

"Methinks the great L doth protest too much," Light commented with a weak chuckle as he tried to sit up with a muted grunt. He looked up at the detective, who had clambered to his feet once the floor had broken his fall and was standing over the young man chained to him with a stony expression. Light could tell right off that the dark-haired man was struggling to keep his expression neutral, and suppressed a smirk.

He was easier to piss off than expected. Granted the poor guy was so antisocial he hadn't a clue how to interact with people normally, but it was impressive how easy it was to fracture the calm persona he wore. Light was half inclined to stop, but he decided to see just how much further he could push the dark-haired detective.

He'd admitted to himself that he had a mild crush on L, but he'd had enough of those that he could deal. L, however, was a completely different story. He'd obviously never been attracted to anyone. Now this was only a wild guess, but Light was very perceptive, and he could swear that L was infatuated and had no idea how to handle it.

Light was hoisted to his feet by a very irate L grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling the younger man up roughly. "Methinks Light-kun would be smart to shut up and go to bed." L said in a voice that was just on this side of a hiss, though his face remained expressionless. That tone was warning enough; Light relented.

* * *

As they crawled into bed, Light settling down with a muted grunt and L curling up in his trademark pose with a laptop's screen shining into his pale face, Light wondered if he'd gone a bit too far. Well, he'd find out later. Perhaps L would calm down overnight. Light turned onto his side so that he faced away from L, closing his eyes with a soft sigh.

L, meanwhile, was trying to interpret his own reaction to Light's provocations. Anyone would be miffed if some arrogant college student (who was still highly suspected of being a mass-murderer; over ninety percent despite the low numbers L threw around) accused them of being autistic. Or when that same college student accused them of being gay.

Then again, L wondered why he should be insulted. He honestly had never felt the inclination to pursue any sort of relationship with another person that was beyond the bare minimum to interact in a non-hostile manner. So really, who was to say that he _wasn't_ gay? Considering the fact that he hadn't been attracted to any female before – well, he hadn't been attracted to any male either. Since he hadn't given his sexuality any thought whatsoever, it would be childish not to keep an open mind.

If anyone but Light had made the comment, L probably would have shrugged it off. But since Light _had_ been the one to say it, L shouldn't have been surprised at how it irritated him.

Something the young man had said caught L's attention, though: the comment about having a crush. Usually L was detached enough that little besides a person being blatantly stupid irritated him, which was one of the things that made his irrational hatred of Light so much worse. So it was odd, L had decided quickly, that he despised Light so thoroughly and so utterly without reason.

But, maybe Light had unwittingly guessed correctly when he made that taunting jibe. The normally anti-social detective was clueless when it came to dealing with people(when it wasn't a criminal he was tracking down, of course), so it sort of made sense that the only way his subconscious could figure out how to deal with infatuation was to make him dislike the object of his affection so heartily. Like how little boys in the schoolyard would tease the girl they liked.

That particular comparison made L wince slightly. Yes, it was childish. To the utmost degree. But L hadn't been able to help it before, and was currently deciding whether he wanted to put forth the effort to try and help it or not.

L glanced over at the peacefully sleeping young man beside him, his brows hooding slightly as he muttered, "I still hate you."

* * *

**Yup. And if you've read the sequel, **_**Aftermath**_**, you'd be wondering how we get from here to there. But that will come later. As soon as I convince my Muse to leave the sequel a one-shot and make her concentrate on this.**


	2. Oh My

**Here comes the some of the weird OOCness, and the full extent of Light's hormones. XD**

* * *

The next day was drawing to a close, as the digital clocks on the computer screens declared. Everyone was still working, thought Light paused and turned to L, his face set into a half-irritated half-resigned expression.

L had been snacking more than usual that day, which many of the task-force members had considered impossible since the quirky detective was constantly eating something anyway. He'd been careful to eat the food slowly, though, seeming to relish in the flavors.

"Ryuzaki, I thought we had this conversation last night." Light said, his brows knitting slightly. L looked over with a poorly-stifled smirk, glancing down at the bulge in Light's pants.

"Perhaps if Light-kun did not watch me all the time then he would not have this problem." L said blandly, turning back to his monitor.

The others turned to look at the chained pair quizzically, though neither seemed to care. L continued eating the strawberries dipped in absurd amounts of chocolate sauce he'd been meticulously devouring for the past ten minutes, the likely cause of Light's current condition. The dark-haired man would hold the fruit delicately between his teeth and lick some of the chocolate off, then take the whole thing into his mouth and finish removing the sauce. He would then proceed to slowly remove the strawberry from his mouth, his eyes half-lidded contently as he gazed at the fruit for a moment before taking a bite, sinking his teeth into the fruit deliberately and chewing slowly. He did this with every strawberry, and despite the effort he put into it, Light couldn't ignore L's enjoyment of the strawberries.

Light glanced sidelong at the other investigators; most of them had shrugged and turned back to their work, but his father wore a stern expression. Light read the warning and grimaced comically. _Not in public,_ the gaze said in no uncertain terms. _Can I help it that I'm hormonal?_ Light's exasperated expression replied. _You can if I say so!_ Soichiro's scowl deepened before he turned back to his own task.

"What is Light-kun making faces about?" L drawled lazily, bringing Light back to reality. He was watching Light's end of the silent conversation from the corner of one eye, his face blank as always.

"Besides the fact that I'm chained to an asperger's insomniac who has an obsession with sweets, absolutely nothing." Light replied with a sigh as he turned back to his work.

L refused to rise to the bait this time and shrugged. "Very well then."

* * *

"Oh Liiiiiiight, guess what I got?" Misa chanted in a sing-song voice as she pranced into the room.

"A lobotomy?" Light suggested sarcastically.

"No, silly! I got this!" Misa said with a giggle, extending a shopping bag for inspection. Light barely suppressed a resigned sigh as he plunged his hand into the bag, coming up with a flat and mostly square cardboard box.

"Twister?" The young man said with no little incredulity, his eyes widening slightly. He looked at the game's colorfully-painted box as if it were a lump of depleted uranium.

"Uh huh! So why don't you guys take a day off and we can play?" The blond-haired young woman said with a grin that made Light shudder slightly.

"Er…" Light said, glancing uncomfortably at L. He _really_ didn't want to be forced to play the game with her, though L seemed oblivious to that as he gazed back at Light with an expression that was mild with a hint of innocent curiosity.

"If the others would like a day off I cannot deny them a break, but since Light-kun is chained to me and I have no intention of playing whatever that game is, then I'm afraid the answer is a no."

Light almost sighed in relief. He tossed the box onto a nearby table whose function had become that of a pack-mule and looked back at a very disappointed Misa. She pouted, huffing indignantly that Ryuzaki was a mean pervert before stomping off to her rooms.

"So, were you serious about letting us have a day off?" Matsuda said with wary hope in his voice.

L shrugged slightly, still looking at the computer screen. "Since I have been working you all so hard it would be unfair of me to deny you some time to relax. If you wish you may come in late tomorrow or not come in at all."

Though most of the investigators looked happy at the announcement, Light inwardly groaned. _Dear sweet Jesus, am I going to have to put up with him alone tomorrow? He's hell-bent on annoying the shit out of me! I can't blame him, even if he is being a bit childish, but still…_

It was decided that tomorrow would be a day off for all the investigators. Light, being chained to L, wouldn't have much of a say in the matter if the dark-haired detective decided to keep working(which was what would likely happen), but in all honesty Light was pretty sure he'd prefer working to whatever else the quirky older man could think of to occupy his time.

* * *

Light was jarred awake the next morning by the rather abrupt and painful contact his body made with the floor. He sat up, grumbling darkly, and looked around; lifting his chin so that he frowned sleepily at the pale face ringed by a shaggy black mane that was peering intently back at him from the bed. "Do you have to do that?" Light muttered, his upper body swaying a bit.

"I'm sorry Light-kun, but every other method I've tried using has not worked. Pushing you off the bed is the only way I can wake you up." L's face disappeared and the chain went taut, an indication that Light should pick himself up off the floor.

"Fine. As reparation, I'm taking first shower." Light said, staggering toward the bathroom. Like most teenagers, even though he wasn't going to be a teen much longer, Light was as much of a morning person as L was into salt-and-vinegar chips. Which meant that to properly wake up he needed at least half an hour, coffee, and a shower, in whatever order he could get them.

"Let us save water today, Light-kun." L said blandly as he trailed after the auburn-haired young man, and Light could've sworn he heard a hint of malign intent in the monotonic voice.

"If you value your virginity, I think not." Light snapped bluntly.

"What makes Light-kun so sure I am a virgin?"

A scathing glare answered the question well enough, and L stifled a smirk. "Fine, though from the way Light-kun was acting I would have thought that he would enjoy showering with me."

Light ignored the jibe and took his shower, emerging from the bathroom with a wet towel around his hips and looking considerably more alert than before. "Tag." He remarked, poking L's bony shoulder as he passed to go get dressed.

He pulled a clean shirt around his shoulders, barely pausing as the handcuff clamped over his left wrist, the other cuff wrapping around the bed-post. It was habit by now, so the young man continued dressing as if there was nothing out if the ordinary about doing so chained to the bed.

L emerged shortly after, his skin slightly pink. "Light-kun, may I ask that you leave some hot water for me next time. I really wonder how you don't scald yourself."

"A hot shower in the morning helps make me more lucid, which is better for everyone involved considering what my mind gets up to while I'm out of it." Light replied from where he was spread out on the bed.

L shrugged, unlatching the handcuff from the bed-post and transferring the silvery object to his own wrist. "As you wish. I am sorry if this conflicts with your plan for the day, Light-kun, but even though the others are taking the day off I plan to keep working."

"And since I'm chained to you and you have no intention of removing them, I'm stuck with you." Light finished for the detective, sitting up with a muted grunt.

"Correct."

"Of course." Light rolled his eyes, slithering off the bed. "So let's get to work. But first coffee."

They sipped their separate drinks in the room of the suite donated to the investigation; Light slumped in an armchair and staring off into the wild blue yonder as he nursed a cup of black coffee strong enough to make the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end, while L had a cup of something that was mostly sugar and cream with enough of a tawny tinge to tell that it had coffee in it.

Light tipped his cup back and downed the last gulp of still-steaming coffee in one go, blinking a few times before sighing contentedly.

"How you manage to drink that bitter mess is beyond me. That stuff is strong enough to make my skin crawl from here." L complained over his shoulder before Light plunked down into a swivel-chair next to him.

"And how you drink that stuff that's more cream and sugar than coffee and looks suspiciously like cum is beyond me, so we're even."

L blinked once, shaking his head. The boy was an absolute wonder before he was properly awake, managing to find a twisted connotation to most everything. "And on that note, if you feel alert enough, let us please concentrate on the case and not on our hormones."

"Can't promise anything." Light remarked, propping his elbow on the table as he gazed at the monitor.

* * *

A few hours later, Light sighed heavily. _I think I need some Ritalin or something, 'cuz I can't concentrate on this worth shit._ He glanced over at L, who was staring industriously at his own monitor, nibbling on a piece of cake and completely oblivious to Light's inability to focus.

"Ryuzaki, I need to take a break. My brain is about to start oozing out of my ears if I don't do something besides stare at the screen."

L looked over at Light, whose expression was one of rather comical long-suffering. "Will you settle down and work if I let you take a break?"

"Yes."

"It depends on what you have in mind." L said, turning to face his counterpart.

Light looked around, and his eyes fell on the game of Twister. _Dear sweet mother of God. If I weren't gay and chained to Ryuzaki I'd kiss you, Misa._ "How about we play a game?"

"Since the pronoun 'we' indicates that I would be required to participate, no."

Light stood, dragging L with him as he retrieved the box. "Well too bad. I need to do something mindless, and I think you'd probably like to know why I gave you that desperate look when Misa brought this to me."

_He's very perceptive._ L frowned at the box. "What does this game entail, precisely?"

Light explained as he opened the box and set it up. "It's called Twister. You have this big mat with red, green and blue spots and places for the players to start off. You also have this board and a little dial like a clock's hand, and the board is marked out with colors and crude depictions of body parts."

"I can see that, Light-kun." L huffed.

"You play by standing on the start-spots and someone flicks the dial so that it spins, and whatever wedge it lands on determines how the person whose turn it is moves. Say I flick it and it lands on 'right foot green.' Then you have to put your right foot on a green spot. Get it?"

"The concept is plenty simple." L said, looking at the mat laid out on the floor dubiously. "But I don't see why you seem determined to play now and why you didn't want to when Misa suggested it."

Light chuckled. "Trust me Ryuzaki, you will."

* * *

**Dun dun duuunnnn! I couldn't resist taking advantage of the natural cliffhanger.**

**And if you spotted the hidden quote from a really old cartoon, you rock. If you didn't, it wasn't that obvious and the cartoon is old enough most of the people here probably haven't seen it, so don't feel bad.**


	3. Twister?

**Yaoi goodness, mmmh. My Muse won out and it's a full-blown lemon, hence the change in rating. Here comes L's eye-bleedingly OOC-ness. But it's so damn fun. XDD**

* * *

And L did see.

He didn't want to know whether the positions he and Light managed to assume considering how entangled they were in each other and the chain were technically possible for the human anatomy, nor did he wonder any longer about Light's reasoning. Their bodies were twisted in the most awkward ways, and they were rather securely entwined almost to the point of being painful.

"Light-kun, remind me never to listen to you again." L muttered.

Light chuckled and spun the little dial. "Well, you didn't deny being curious. Right hand red, Ryuzaki."

L blinked. He really would have preferred not putting his hand on a red spot, because the only red spots within reach would require him to reach between Light's legs. "Er, I'm not sure I can do that." In actual fact it would put him into a much more comfortable and stable position than where he currently had his protesting limbs, but since Light was in a position where he couldn't really see the rows of red spots he was oblivious.

"Well all right then, if you're okay with forfeiting." Light taunted, knowing that L's ego and competitive nature would win out. He was right.

L sighed and reached over, hooking his arm around one of Light's legs to plant his hand over a red spot. As he'd moved L's hand had brushed against the seat of Light's pants, since his range of motion had been restricted by the tangled chain. The contact, however fleeting it had been, with his crotch made Light smirk slightly. "Hah, that would explain it. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't backed out yet."

"Losing by forfeit to a hormonal teenager like Light-kun is out of the question." L replied as he somehow managed to flick the plastic dial despite his ensnarement. "Left foot blue."

Light frowned at the nearest row of blue spots, which happened to be on the _other_ side of L to his left leg. He shrugged slightly, and by some feat of physics managed to swing himself around so that his left foot came in contact with the blue-dyed circle. The movement, predictably, pulled L's hands and feet from under him and the dark-haired detective went down in a heap. Of course, his limbs were so tangled with Light's and they were both twined in the chain, so this made Light go down as well.

They both collapsed, and an onlooker would have had a hard time trying to decide which limb belonged to which person. The chain was wound tightly around them, hopelessly tangled to the point that it was unlikely that either could move very much. L grunted uncomfortably and squirmed, trying to wriggle out from under Light. That was his intention, but it didn't work, and it only ground their bodies together, causing Light to grimace.

"You did that on purpose…" L grumped, still trying to wriggle free.

"Ryuzaki, stay still." Light hissed. The older man felt something digging into his abdomen that wasn't a length of chain and stopped moving.

"Look, there's no way we're going to get anywhere with the chain all twisted up. I can't move and quite obviously neither can you." Light said, gritting his teeth. His willpower was fading, and if L didn't want to get his brains fucked out he'd better cooperate.

L stifled a smirk at Light's strained tone and started to reach into the pocket of his jeans for the key. But a loop of chain went around his elbow that was also hooked around the back of Light's head, so as the detective reached down Light's head was pulled onto L's.

Light had the option of averting his face, but considering the state of mind he was in that wasn't going to happen. Their lips pressed together, and predictably L stiffened in surprise. Showing admirable self-restraint, Light didn't deepen the kiss; though neither did he pull back voluntarily. L had to push him away, and did so as roughly as was possible within the constraints of the chain.

Light took L's wrist in his hand and pinned it up above the dark-haired man's head. L's heart-rate jumped, and didn't settle back down when Light just tucked his chin to allow the loop of chain to slip off his head before releasing L's wrist. "Okay, now try it."

L promptly unlocked both handcuffs, suppressing his relief when Light lifted himself up with a muted grunt. The chain disentangled with a harsh, loud rattle and fell to the floor in a pool of silver. L pulled his knees to his chest and stood in one fluid movement, brushing some non-existent specks of dust from his shirt.

Now if Light didn't know better, he might've thought that L was blushing. When he'd grabbed L's wrist he felt the spike in his pulse, and had also noticed that L's usually-pale skin was starting to tinge a bit pink. He was standing awkwardly; not that his horrid posture didn't seem awkward anyway, but that pose seemed to come naturally to him. At the moment, though, with hands shoved into pockets and face averted to stare at an utterly fascinating spot on the floor, L looked positively uncomfortable. Light could almost hear the detective arguing with himself, and the expression on L's face was only backing up the guess; his lips were pulled back at the corners and his brows hooded irritably.

And if Light didn't know better, he might interpret L's body language and venture that L did indeed have some level of feelings and was trying not to give in to them.

If Light didn't know better, he would think that L had been really stressed lately. The quickest way to relieve stress was to do something mindless, and besides watching television or licking stamps or doing some job that robots were currently doing, Light was damned if he knew of anything more mindless than sex. Maybe that was just him.

But unfortunately for L, Light hadn't the willpower at that point to listen to the part of him that knew better. Besides, maybe this would help L. If he did have feelings, then this was one sure-fire way to make him realize that. If he didn't… well, Light would think of that if the obstacle came up. But Light's groin was reminding him of the proximity he had just been sharing with L, and was demanding that something be done.

"Ryuzaki, we have a problem." Light said, pointing to the slight bulge in his pants.

"Well, I'm sorry." L said tersely, his slightly irritable gaze flickering toward the younger man for a moment. "S'not my fault."

"In fact, it is your fault." Light said, propping his hands on his hips. "Your squirming around did this. So, are you gonna help me get rid of it?"

L looked up with an expression that was such a mix of things that it was impossible to describe. "Hell no!"

That was the first time Light had ever heard L curse. This was a good sign. "Remember what I said about protesting too much?" Light said, his lips curving into a smirk.

"If I didn't protest you would've been pounding me into the floor by now." L retorted. "No matter what I say your hormonal brain is going to interpret it the same way."

Light shrugged, seeming to relent. "Well, you've got me there, Ryuzaki." But Light had far from given in. The auburn-haired young man closed the space between them with a few steps, giving L no time to react as he curled one arm around the detective's waist and pulled his head down, capturing L's lips.

L's hands lifted and came to rest against Light's chest, but something in him wouldn't let him apply the pressure to shove the younger man away. Instead his hands balled into fists, clenching wads of Light's shirt in them as L leaned into the kiss.

Light's sweet, hot breath washed over L's face as the young man pulled back, a hank of auburn hair caressing L's brow as Light chuckled. "What happened to 'hell no?'"

An uncharacteristic smirk spread over L's lips as he released Light's shirt, his hands slipping around to the small of Light's back. He pressed them closer and rocked his hips, creating the desired effect. Light's breath hissed as he inhaled through clenched teeth, the bulge in his slacks growing.

"Since it looks like Light-kun won't leave me alone until I fix his problem, I might as well fix it. But I see no reason why I can't have my own fun in the process." L replied, tilting his head back to nibble at Light's earlobe.

Light had mostly tuned out the speech once L said "might as well fix it," so he didn't question the second half of L's statement. Instead he bit back a soft moan and pulled his head away a bit so that L couldn't bite his ear, and lowered his lips to L's. Even standing up properly(like a normal human), L was still a few inches shorter than Light. He paused to nibble at L's lower lip, slipping his hands up under L's shirt and letting them roam.

L moaned softly, and Light took advantage of L's parted lips to invade the detective's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for a moment, Light coming up the victor mostly because he pinched one of L's nipples between his fingers, which elicited a slightly louder moan and momentarily distracted the dark-haired man from the battle of tongues.

L allowed his mouth to be explored, meanwhile his deft fingers made quick work of the buttons of Light's shirt. The garment fell unceremoniously to the floor, left behind as Light suddenly advanced a few paces, pinning L against the wall. He pushed one knee between L's legs, parting them and pressing his leg into L's groin. L moaned luxuriously, tossing his head back against the wall. Light practically tore the shirt from L's lean, pale torso and let it drip from his fingers like liquid fabric before returning his hands to their exploration of L's upper body.

Light was determined to get more noise out of L. He ground his hips into L's, smirking slightly as he felt the bulge in L's jeans growing. He hooked two fingers into the belt-loops of the jeans, tugging at the sturdy fabric as the other hand slipped behind the denim. L's moan was ragged as a luxurious shudder wracked his lean frame; his hands which had been pressing against the wall behind him flew to Light's hips, the fingernails digging into the fabric of Light's slacks. He planted his mouth demandingly over Light's, squirming as he tried to either lean into Light's teasing strokes or to escape them; which one he wasn't certain and frankly didn't give a flying rat's anal orifice any more.

Light _finally_ undid the button of L's jeans and pulled them down, not needing to attend the zipper since the pants were at least one size too big. Even so, L still had to stifle a moan of relief as he was freed of the fabric's constraints. L roughly opened the fly and button of Light's slacks and pushed them down, ignoring Light's breathy chuckle. "Impatient, aren't we?"

L abruptly pushed Light away, his gaze bordering on a glare as he pointed sternly to the bedroom. "I won't have a mess where we work. It'd be a bitch to clean and I'd rather not have anyone asking what it is and how it got there. Sheets are easier to wash."

Light laughed, strolling toward the bedroom. He'd just discovered that when L was aroused, he got pissy. It was funny, and oh so sexy. _How in the wide world of sports does L manage to be so damn hot when he cusses?_

As soon as they were both in the room L shut the door, and Light heard the ominous sound of the lock catching. Oh wow. Now he was locked in the bedroom with an L who looked borderline murderous. _Why didn't we do this before?!_

L advanced on Light, clamping his hands over Light's shoulders as he pulled him closer, crushing his lips into Light's demandingly. Light wrapped his arms around L's slim waist, toying with the elastic band of L's boxers as their tongues tangles once more. L got one up this time by plunging his hand into Light's boxers, gripping the hardened shaft and causing Light to gasp in surprise. The detective once more pushed Light away from himself, this time so that the auburn-haired young man sat heavily on the edge of the bed. L's long fingers hooked over the rim of Light's boxers and pulled them down slowly; he pressed Light into the bed in the same movement.

"Damn are you impatient, RyuzaKIIII! Uhn…" Light's chuckled comment was cut off when he felt a hot, wet cavern enveloping him. He bit back a loud moan and his hips bucked, adding an irritated grunt when L's hands pressed into his hips to keep him still.

L smirked, roughly rubbing his tongue along the now-throbbing shaft, tracing the spiral vein. Good lord, this boy was obnoxiously loud. And completely shameless about it. The detective began suckling, bobbing his head up and down. He felt Light's hips tremble, still held in place. L didn't intend on the gag reflex interrupting anything.

L continued, marveling at the range of noises he could elicit from the young man, until he judged that Light was about to come. Then he withdrew, slipping off the bed and tugging at one of Light's legs enough to almost pull the young man off the bed. Light sat up, frowning irritably at L. "Why the flying fuck did you stop?!" The young man demanded indignantly.

"One of the rules of the world is give and take, Light-kun. I'm fixing your problem as promised, but as an unfortunate consequence I have my own. This needs to be addressed. So if you'll kindly turn around…"

Light blinked, a smirk curving his lips. "Glad to help, Ryuzaki! But first, we need some lotion or something."

"Such things are for the weak-willed Light-kun. Please turn around."

Light grimaced. "Aw hell no! S'bad enough that I agree to submit to an autistic virgin like you, but there's no way you're gonna get me to do so dry."

"It's dry or not at all, Light-kun." L smirked, folding his arms. "Or is it just that you're afraid of a little pain?" Here came L's half of the fun. He knew that Light was about to go over the edge with need, and with the added challenge L had thrown out he would be putty in the detective's hands.

Perhaps it was childish and rather twisted, but having Light writhe under him in mixed delight and pain was the fitting 'punishment' L had decided on. Light _would_ get his comeuppance for being so irritating, and he'd like it by God!

Light glared at L for a few moments before sliding completely off the bed and turning around. L smirked maliciously and stepped forward, pressing his hips into Light's backside. "I knew you'd see things my way, Light-kun." L purred.

"Fuck you, Ryuzaki." Light growled. "And get it over with."

"Perhaps next time." L replied, and unceremoniously slammed into Light.

Light's back arched and a peculiar noise escaped his clenched teeth; perhaps a stifled cry of pain.

"FUCK! Damn, Ryuzaki." Light panted, shuddering as the pain gave way to a wave of pleasure as the endorphins washed over him. "_Move._" The young man snapped as his body finished readjusting.

The pace L set was painstakingly slow at first, and the detective derived just as much pleasure from the stream of curses from Light's mouth as from the activity he was engaged in.

After some exploring he hit Light's sweet spot, smirking at the shriek of pleasure it created and wondering how Light could bend that far back. "Jesus fucking Christ, Ryuzaki!" Light moaned, his nails digging mercilessly into the bed. "We'll have more of that…"

"You'll have to ask – no, beg for it." L purred, slowing down again.

"Fuck you! I don't beg."

"Are you sure of that?" L hit Light's prostate again, grinning at the semi-intelligible rant that accompanied the next scream.

"No. Please, Ryuzaki, do that again." Light said, glancing pleadingly over his shoulder.

"Do what again?" L slipped his hand around to Light's front, stroking the newly-erect member.

Light moaned shamelessly. "Fuck my brains out again, that's what!" Light half-growled, his hips bucking in time with L.

"There we go." L wondered where Light got the lung capacity as the tempo sped up considerably and he pounded in with all his might, pumping with the hand still wrapped around Light's shaft.

"Ryu- Ryuzaki…" Light panted, though the warning was dissolved as another shriek of pleasure tore from his throat. L moaned as Light's muscles clamped down over him and he came as well, his teeth sinking into the base of Light's neck as the young man arched impossibly.

Once he'd gathered enough of his scattered wits to move L pulled out, trembling all over from exertion. _Damn… it's no wonder he's so addicted…_

Light tried to pull himself onto the bed but L held him back. "There's the question of our clothing and the Twister game still in the other room, and the sheets that are now soaked with cum that will most likely be impossible to remove if we let it set."

Light glared at L over his shoulder. "You're a fucking sadist, Ryuzaki."

"That's as may be, but if the others walk in to the mess we left out there it will go badly for everyone."

Light grimaced and sat on the edge of the bed. "Fine. Just let me catch my breath." He winced slightly. "Damn, that's gonna hurt in the morning."

L smirked. "You asked for it, Light-kun."

* * *

**Meep. I wasn't planning on it being, as I've heard it so charmingly put and can't resist quoting, FULL MAN BUTTSEX, but my Muse is stubborn and won the argument. If my Muse is appeased this'll be the only lemon.**

**Buuut since it's my first, I feel the need to know whether I'm any good or if I should stop while I'm ahead. Review, yes? I will love you munches if you review the lemon! L and Light will be happy to know too!**

**Anyhow, the plot should pick up and get more hectic here soonish.**


	4. You Fool!

**I know that so far I've been updating abnormally fast, but I had to go to a wedding over the weekend, and once you get within a half hour of the place even cell phones lose reception, so yeah. I'm back nao!**

**Here comes some fluff. Whee.**

* * *

Over the next two days, Light was very restless. L was so far refusing to talk about what Light had started calling 'the Twister incident' in his head. Not that he hadn't on some level been expecting it, considering how socially inept the little freak was, but something about how stubbornly he refused to speak of it bugged Light out.

Perhaps because L had been acting rather oddly around Light. Well, actually it hadn't changed much. But there was still that little edge of awkwardness to his manner, and the detective was often more brusque. The little things like that, and the way he'd avert his gaze if Light caught him staring or sneaking quick glances.

_He's gonna drive himself screw!,_ Light thought. _He's acting like a lovesick psycho. It's apparent by now that he does have a crush, but the little cretin either refuses to accept it or refuses to act on it. Knowing him, it's probably the latter. I can almost hear him arguing with himself; 'I can't let emotions get in the way of the investigation. He's a suspect, I can't fall for my suspect!' The little twerp._

And in fact, that was precisely what was going through L's mind. _Ssshhhhiit. You're a fool, L. A damned fool. A fool, an idiot, and a soon-to-be-dead one. How could you let yourself fall for him? Why did you have to screw him, huh? You were perfectly fine hating his guts. But then you hadta screw him and now you're head-over-heels. Bloody hell…_

Light finally decided that since he was about to go nuts, L must be mentally slicing his wrists or something equally horrible and something had to be done. Once the task-force left for the evening, Light turned to the detective. "Ryuzaki. Enough stubborn silence. Say something, dammit! And you know perfectly well what I'm talking about, so don't try and wriggle out of it. Your autistic self may be embarrassed, but I can tell that you're also about to drive yourself skitzo."

L continued staring at the monitor for a few more moments before sighing heavily, half-turning his swivel chair. "There isn't anything to say, Light-kun. You wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to give you your fix so we could work."

"My ass." Light snorted, crossing his arms. "You may be socially inept, but I'm not, and your body language has been rather obvious for the past two days. It's better for your sanity, and thus for everyone else's on this case, that you stop fighting a battle you know you're losing."

L blinked at Light, his dull eyes as close to a glare as Light had seen since the Twister incident. "I think it's you who needs to stop fooling yourself, Light-kun."

In reply, Light pulled L's chair up to his own and leaned forward, planting a brief, chaste kiss on L's pale lips. He gazed mildly at the detective, his face mere inches from L's, and smiled slightly. "I don't need to fool myself, Ryuzaki. I've never denied to myself that I've been infatuated. At first I thought it was minor, but by now I've realized that it's far from that."

L tried to pull away, but his back was already against the chair. "That'd good for you, but—" His words were cut off when Light simply pulled the dark-eyed detective into his arms, nuzzling the shaggy mane of hair.

L stiffened slightly, and though his mind wanted him to pull away his body acted of its own. His arms wrapped around Light's lean upper body, his face burying in the hollow of Light's neck. "Light-kun is very persistent." He muttered darkly.

"So are you." Light replied with a slight chuckle. "But I usually give up when I realize that I'm being counter-productive."

L sighed heavily, his hands balling into fists around wads of Light's shirt. "Why do you have to do this to me?"

"Do what?" Light said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Make me love you." L pouted, turning his eyes up.

Light smiled, lifting L's chin with two fingers to capture the detective's lips again. "I should ask you the same question."

L leaned into the kiss, his hands retracting from Light's shoulder-blades and pressing against the young man's chest as his heart started to palpitate. Light seemed to notice and pulled back, giving L a calm look, the ghost of a smile hovering over his lips. "Getting turned on, are we?"

"You have that effect, unfortunately." L replied with a sly smirk.

"Well, I'll let you in on something." Light said, tracing one finger along L's jaw. "What we did the other day was just lust, we got our brains fucked out. That's what you get on a one-night stand, when you'll never really see your partner again and that's that. But when your partner is more special than that, when you're planning on being with that partner for longer than one night, you don't fuck. Most people call it lovemaking when you're with someone special. You've seen the lust, and I dare say you aren't half bad at it, but that's only half the spectrum."

L smiled, resting his chin on Light's shoulder. "So then show me. Perhaps I can get better with experience."

Light wrapped his arms more securely around L's lanky frame and stood, walking over to a couch to deposit his burden. "Be glad to. But I need to get something real quick."

L rattled the chain with a quirked eyebrow.

"We're gonna end up taking it off anyhow." Light replied mildly.

L shrugged and removed the handcuffs. Light disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing with something in his hand. The young man lobbed the object toward L, and a small bottle of lotion landed in the detective's lap. "I'm sure you enjoyed making me uncomfortable, but I'm not a sadist." Light remarked as he sat next to L.

L smiled slyly, toying with the bottle. "Well, yes. It did help me stop hating your guts, though."

Light pulled a face. "Well, I suppose I should be glad for that."

L reached out, tugging at the collar of Light's shirt to pull the young man forward so that their lips met. "I thought you were gonna show me? What happened to the sex-deprived Light of a few days ago?"

"I'm not sex-deprived anymore, of course." Light said, smiling around the kiss. "And I'm not going to let your impatience ruin the mood."

* * *

**Meep, anudder short chapter. Oh wells. We'll come upon the fun stuff here soon, this chapter was mostly fluff and L realizing that he'd rather love Light than hate him.**


	5. Too Late Now

**Plot-ness starting to pick up nao. We'll save the nice stuff you've been looking forward to since **_**Aftermath**_** for the next chapter, though.**

**So yeah. I know everyone was expecting Light to be seme for the Twister incident, and henceforth he will be, but that case was different. I felt like having them be loud and obnoxious, and Light was the one with that personality. After this they'll settle down, and Light will be seme. But L just had to get his revenge. XP**

* * *

Light rubbed his wrist, which was finally free of the chain, hopefully for good. No, not hopefully, definitely. Higuchi had served his purpose, and now Light was completely free of suspicion. Soon everything would fall neatly into place, and Kira would rule over the new world.

Except for one little detail. L. There was still the issue of his lover. And yes, lover he still was. Light had actually begun to tolerate the handcuffs, because that gave him an excuse to stay with L. None of the task-force really knew, besides Light's father. L had been almost sorry for Soichiro, given his rather 'outgoing' son. But the former police chief had long ago given up trying to figure his son out, and gave his blessing so long as they didn't leave any messes where they worked.

There was another problem, Light realized. No more chain, so no more excuse to spend every night with L. And there was also the issue with Misa. Light had been continuing the boyfriend façade with Misa on L's request, though grudgingly, but now that they were both free, L would expect Light to break up with the energetic creature. And now was when Light needed to keep in frequent contact with her. He could just take trips out into town to communicate, but Light needed to keep an eye on L and the notebook. Not to mention that it would be suspicious for Rem to trail after him every time he left, instead of sticking around where the notebook was.

This was quickly getting complicated. Kira was L's enemy, and needs him dead. But Light was L's lover, and would be devastated if he died. There was a bit of confrontation here.

On the one hand, it would only be a matter of time once Misa got her notebook back and started using it until L caught her, then it would go down badly. Rem would realize this and kill L, and Light would be in the free and clear to go on with his scheme.

On the other hand, Light wanted to be with L. He loved the man, and didn't want to go back to plotting his death. And he really didn't want L's death on his hands. Even if Rem would probably be the one to do the deed, it would be Light's fault in the end. And that would be unbearable.

_Fffffuck. And it's too late now. I'm in this too deep, and if I start to back out it'll hurt L and he'll get suspicious. _Light sighed mentally.

* * *

L glanced at the clock and turned to Light. "Hey, it's past one." He said gently.

Light blinked, straightening up. He'd been drifting off to sleep. "Hnn, so I just noticed." He sat back in his chair, yawning. "So, mind digging out the key to the suite next door for me?"

L frowned slightly, gnawing on his thumbnail for a moment in thought. "Er, hold on." He got up, shuffling over to a drawer in one of the numerous file-cabinets in the room. The detective felt Light's hands come to rest on his hips, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I know what's going through your mind."

"And I know what's in yours. I'm about to fall asleep, and if we get started now I'll drift off as soon as we're done and forget to leave."

"Unfortunately." L sighed, handing a plastic key-card over his shoulder to Light. They could practically read one another's minds, which was scary and at the same time wonderful.

Light wrapped one arm around L's waist and pulled the detective close, their lips meeting briefly. L leaned into Light's tall, lean body, wishing they could keep living together. Maybe once the case was closed they could do that.

"See you in the morning, _koibito_." Light murmured, pulling away.

_I__f any logical suspicion has been cleared, why am I still wary?_ L thought to himself, staring at the empty spot in the bed where Light wasn't sleeping anymore. _Before I was actually starting to get comfortable and forget my suspicion, but now my instincts are getting suspicious again._

L sighed heavily, hugging his knees closer to himself. _I had actually been able to put aside most of my suspicion, but now for some reason it's back. Maybe because I had him right there and Kira was still out there? Well, we know that Kira uses a notebook, and those can easily be handed off to someone else. The shinigami won't say if a human loses their memory after giving up a notebook, but that would make more sense if Amane and Light really are the Kiras. But there's that thirteen-day rule, so they can't be! This is frustrating._

L nibbled his thumb, shifting uncomfortably. His eyes burnt and his lids were heavy, but L knew that his mind was to active to let him sleep. He just kept going back over the evidence, going back over Higuchi's capture, the helicopter ride, and still he was uncomfortable.

_I don't like it one bit. Something's nagging at me about this. Why can't people just mind their own business and stay out of trouble?_

* * *

"Hey, can we watch some regular news for once?" Matsuda complained, gazing absently at the television screen.

"What would be the point in that, Matsuda-san?" L said blandly, not bothering to turn around.

"Well, I dunno, maybe it might have something we overlooked concentrating on just the other stuff."

L glanced over at Matsuda. "No, Matsuda-san is just getting bored."

"Well… yeah." The young policeman smiled sheepishly.

L waved a hand with a frustrated sigh. "Well, fine. If it will help you to concentrate, turn on the regular news."

Light glanced over at L, a frown on his face. Usually L didn't just give in that fast. The detective had been getting a bit shorter-tempered of late, and it was starting to bother Light. The others hadn't noticed it so much, since none of them knew the dark-haired man quite like Light did.

The news station Matsuda flipped to was covering a nasty shooting; some criminals that had evidently avoided Kira were on the run and well-armed, and the police were having quite a time trying to catch the band. The stolen car and several police cars were weaving in and out of the city streets, heading as the news anchor pointed out in the general direction of a set where they were shooting a new commercial.

"Hey, isn't Misa-Misa in that commercial?" Matsuda said, sitting up with a concerned expression.

The others clustered around the television, curious despite themselves. Light and L remained at the computers. The detective glanced at Light, who tilted his head to half-listen for a moment. "Hnn, I think she is in that one."

He didn't sound all that interested. L knew that Light had been annoyed by the energetic young woman's attentions, but L had at least expected him to show some concern.

Light glanced sidelong at Rem every now and then, wondering how the shinigami would react if the set remained in the path of the chase. Which, ironically, it did. The police cars headed by a stolen vehicle came crashing into the area, immediately causing a panic.

Rem fidgeted, her eyes glued to the television. Light kept a close eye on her. _If Misa does become endangered, don't be a fool and give the guys heart attacks._ Light willed Rem.

The news helicopter circled overhead as the stolen car screamed through the set, and several people were frozen in panic bathed in the headlights. One of those people was Misa. Light watched as Rem slowly stepped through the wall, hoping that the shinigami would have enough sense to not make it look like Kira saved Misa.

A gunshot rang out and a bullet from one of the police cruisers blew a tire in the stolen car. The vehicle swerved crazily, barely missing the group of terror-stricken people before crashing into a wall.

_Good, Rem. Well done._ Light suppressed a smirk, adopting an expression of relief.

"Wow, that was close!" Matsuda said, clutching a hand to his chest.

"Indeed." L said, glancing warily at Light. _I watched him the whole time, he did absolutely nothing. They crashed into a wall because the policeman shot their tire; nothing there to indicate a connection to Kira. Still…wait._

"Where did the shinigami go?" L said, looking around. The eerie creature rarely left the room, so it immediately set off a few alarm bells in L's head when there was no looming figure in the corner.

They split into pairs and searched the floor. L sent the others in both ways down the hall, and he and Light searched the nearby rooms. In the adjacent one to the investigation office, they found a large pile of pale sand. Lying atop the mound was a notebook; Rem's death note. Before Light could stop him, L reached down and picked up the object.

_Shiit. Now L's the owner of that notebook._ It would've seemed suspicious for Light to reach for it first, and he well knew that, so really there was no way that L picking it up first could be avoided. But it still presented a problem.

"At a wild guess, I would think that Rem-san is dead. This is the notebook I've seen it carry around, and the pile of sand looks sort of like the grit one would get from grinding up bone, which Rem-san looked as if it was made of. Would you agree, Light?" L glanced over at his lover.

Light nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. It seems likeliest. Why else would he suddenly disappear?"

L shrugged. "Well, let's go round up the others."

"Dead?" Matsuda said incredulously. "It's a shinigami, why would a shinigami suddenly up and die?"

L snorted. "How should I know? If it reappears then I'm wrong, but I don't think it will come back. If you prefer your own explanation, then you can believe that."

Light managed to actually work for the few hours left until the others started trickling away. _Well, there's one headache out of my way. I don't have to worry about that annoyance anymore, though another problem is presented in Rem's stead._

_L will probably continue to close in on Misa, and with no Rem to write his name, Rem's notebook owned by L and locked up and my notebook also locked away, I can't do anything about it. Eventually Misa will be caught, and when that happens I'll be back under suspicion. If he questions Misa she might give away that the thirteen-day rule is fake, and it all goes down the drain._

Light decided that the next time he saw Misa, he'd make her give up her notebook. She'd burn or tear up the pages she'd taken from the death note, dig it up and give it back to Ryuk. There was no telling what that freak of a shinigami would do, whether he would give it to another human or just go back to the shinigami realm, but even if Misa was caught she wouldn't be able to give anything away and eventually L would have to release her.

_Shit. L's really got me this time. Even if eventually Misa is apprehended and let loose I'd have no more second Kira to do the killings. Even if Ryuk does give the notebook to someone else there's a good chance that the person won't use it for Kira's cause; they'd be caught and oy. I'm getting a headache._

Light glanced at the clock and winced. Way too late. He stood, reaching over to place a hand on L's shoulder. "I'm packing it in, L. It's past my bedtime." He chuckled.

L smiled up at Light. "All right. See you in the morning."

Light leaned down to land a soft peck on L's cheek before heading out the door. _No matter what, I'm pretty much screwed._ Light reaffirmed as he strode the short distance between the investigation/L's suite and the one Light had claimed for himself. _This isn't good. I'm backed into a corner. Kira can't do shit._ Light tried to ignore the little part of him that whispered, _so what if you quit being Kira? No more Kira and Light could go back to being with L._

He closed the door behind him and sighed heavily, massaging his temples.

* * *

**Next comes the fun part! –cackles maniacally–**


	6. In the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

**Fun fun anatomically and biologically impossible but still fun as hell stuff! Whee!**

**Can we start to see where the title came from? Yes?**

* * *

Light almost jumped out of the bed when the phone on the bedside table rang. He reached over, trying to calm his palpitating heart as he answered. "Hello?"

"Light… can you come over here?" L didn't sound so hot. Light glanced over at the clock, which read almost six a.m. _Well, I'd be getting up soon anyway._

He threw on some clean clothes and hurried into the next suite, not seeing L in the investigation office or his bedroom. "L?" He called, concerned.

"Bathroom…" Came the shaky reply. Light strode anxiously into the bathroom, kneeling down next to L who was hunched over the toilet.

"What's wrong?" The young man asked, rubbing L's back soothingly.

"Dunno…" L paused to retch, though given the contents of the toilet bowl not even bile was left to come up. "But the last few mornings I've been really queezy. Today was the first time I've actually started vomiting…" Another retch.

Light leaned over to embrace his lover, stroking L's dark mane of hair. "I'm sorry, _koibito_. And you have no idea why?"

"Not the foggiest." L grunted, hovering over the porcelain bowl for a few more moments before straightening up, wiping a hand across his mouth. "It can't be a virus or something or else I'd be sick as a dog all the time. This is only in the mornings, and then I'm fine for the rest of the day. And it isn't food-poisoning, I've had Watari double-check the food."

"Maybe your system is finally figuring out that nothing but sweets is bad for you." Light commented, mostly to himself.

"It hasn't objected to my diet before." L replied, leaning into Light's embrace.

Light softly kissed L's brow, wondering what the problem was. The detective had been getting a bit pissy lately, and now he was talking over the Great White Telephone every morning.

Not to mention, Light had noticed one more thing. Since neither of them had had the chance or energy of late to get too intimate Light was surprised he'd noticed, but L's lean midriff was no longer flat. It was starting to look convex, and not in a way that suggested body-fat. Besides, if he'd been eating nothing but sweets for months at least and not gotten fat, why should he now?

_If I wasn't sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that L is male…_ Light grimaced. _Stopping that train of thought right there._

"You know, it's sort of funny." L commented. "This reminds me of what a pregnant woman goes through. I read on the 'net once that morning sickness only happens during the first trimester, when you'd barely notice that she's pregnant."

Light winced. "I wish you hadn't said that…"

L opened his eyes, leveling a mildly scathing look on his lover. "Oh please, Light. You must be still half asleep. We both know that that's anatomically impossible."

Light rubbed the side of his face. "Yeah, I know. I know." But something in him wouldn't leave that rather disturbing thought alone, and he couldn't get it out of his mind all day.

_Bloody friggin' hell, stop thinking about that! It's impossible, and a damn good thing too! I just can't imagine either of us as parents… pity the child._ Light winced. _Gah, okay, we're stopping that train of thought. It's not leaving the station. Nope._

L mostly forgot about it, except to vaguely wonder a few times about the cause of his mysterious vomiting spells. _Hmm. Well, eventually they'll go away I'm sure._ That just reminded him of the comment he'd made to Light, and he blinked. _Oy. I think both of us are going crazy._

* * *

"What is that?" Light said dubiously, pointing to a rather odd-looking concoction L was devouring.

"Not sure, but it has something to do with a fruit that apparently smells really bad. It's pretty good, actually." L replied, finishing off the concoction with a shrug.

"Durian?" Light guessed, looking at the dregs of the substance which had a creamy yellow color and the consistency of custard.

"I think that's what it is." L said, looking back at the computer screen.

Light pulled a face. "Yeurk. Those things smell like something that died in a landfill if you crack 'em open. Supposedly it tastes good, but I was put off by the smell."

L snorted slightly. "If it smells that horrid one wonders why anyone bothered to try and eat one in the first place."

"Some places have banned the fruit from public places like airports." Light commented. "If you crack it the stink pervades and doesn't go away."

"That's nice to know, so can we stop talking about stinky fruit?" Matsuda said, pulling a face at L and Light.

_Now cravings for weird food._ Light thought, stifling another wince. _For God's sake, Light, enough of that! It's coincidence, that's all._

* * *

L caught Light's elbow as the young man turned in his chair to stand. "Hey Light, can I commandeer your presence for the night?" The detective said, giving Light a plaintive look.

Light smiled slightly, staying seated and swiveling the chair around to face L. "Getting a bit needy?"

L nodded. "Not so much in a sexual way, but I've been missing your company."

Light pulled L into his lap, nuzzling the dark hair affectionately. "Me too. I never thought I'd miss having those handcuffs." He chuckled.

L pulled a face as he wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders. "Hmm, yes. Though it's my preference to never have to do that again."

"Very true." Light agreed, turning his head to lay a few kisses along L's cheekbone.

"Do you need to get a change of clothes or something?" L said, pulling his head back.

"Oh, yeah. Hold on a minute while I do that." Light gently slid L back into his own chair and stood, stretching languidly before strolling over to his suite.

L got up from his chair and clambered onto the couch, leaning against the more adequately-padded backrest with a sigh. His posture never changed, but it was nice to not be perched like a bird on the swivel-chair.

Light walked back into the room with a change of clothing draped over one arm and smirked. He put the bundle of fabric on the arm of the couch facing the one on which L was perched before going over to the detective, plunking down next to him. L partially unfolded and wrapped his arms around Light's lean torso, his head nestled in the crook of Light's shoulder as he sighed contentedly.

Light trailed kisses over L's brow, one arm curling around L's slim frame while the other rested lightly on L's denim-clad hip. L tilted his head back, a hand detaching from Light's torso and cupping around the back of the younger man's head as he pressed his lips into Light's.

The kiss had started out rather innocent, but L soon made it more passionate and demanding. Light pulled back for breath, eyeing L's face which was beginning to flush.

"'Not so much in a sexual way,' eh?"

L smirked, toying with the top button of Light's shirt. "At first yes, but you're too irresistible."

Light's mouth split in a grin as he let the hand on L's hip rove, caressing L's backside and carrying on down until it hooked under the detective's knee. "Tell me something I don't know."

L bit back a moan at the tantalizing touch and pressed himself against Light, sitting in the auburn-haired man's lap for better access. As Light teasingly nibbled L's lower lip, the detective's lips parted in a smirk, allowing Light to explore his mouth.

The ensuing battle of tongues wasn't as heated as the first time, though there was plenty of passion behind it. L found himself on his back with Light straddling him when they pulled apart for air; he shivered and moaned luxuriously as Light pushed a knee between his legs, at the same time his hands pushing L's white shirt up.

Another, louder moan rolled from L's lips as Light bent his head to take a nipple between his teeth, sucking on the sensitive skin. One of L's spidery hands was tangled in Light's auburn hair, the other fumbling to undo the buttons of the younger man's shirt.

Light gave L's nipple a final lick and looked up, pulling the shirt from L's shoulders as the dark-haired detective opened the last button and impatiently pushed the shirt from Light's shoulders.

A breathy chuckle trickled from Light's lips as they hovered over L's. "You're so impatient, L."

"And it's entirely your fault." L smirked, his deft fingers slipping behind the fabric of Light's slacks and stroking the growing erection.

Light moaned softly, pressing himself against L's body, leaning into the touch.

Abruptly the door swung open. Matsuda strode briskly into the room, explaining that he'd forgotten something and oh…

A pair of dark, murky eyes and a pair of amber-brown ones both glared irritably at the intruder. Matsuda stood transfixed in the doorway, staring at the half-nude men, one of whom had his hand in the other's pants.

"Matsuda-san, leave." L snapped.

The young policeman backed out slowly, his face turning bright red as he closed the door. They waited until the hurried footsteps faded from hearing before turning back to what they'd been doing prior to the interruption.

"Moving on with our lives…" Light muttered, dipping his head to capture L's lips.

* * *

**Yes, anudder cliffhanger. Me likes doing that right before a lemon. –sigh– Reading juicy lemons doesn't help the battle with my Muse to avoid writing them. Anyhow, yeah.**

**And I'm sorry, but poor Matsuda is just the perfect victim for all the awkward situations. XP Bless his heart.**


	7. I Love You

**Another full-blown lemon, since my Muse is stubborn and reading lemons helps absolutely none.**

* * *

L removed his hand from Light's pants and picked at the button, pausing to moan as Light rocked his hips against L's, grinding their significant bulges into each other.

The auburn-haired young man abruptly sat up, earning a reproving glare.

"Relax, I'll be back in a second. You really need to stop being so impatient." Light chuckled, going to retrieve a bottle of lotion from the bathroom.

L pouted indignantly after Light. "And you need to stop being so damn slow!"

"Language, L." Light chided, settling himself once more after placing the lotion within easy reach.

"Yours is worse." L smirked, opening the fly and zipper of Light's pants and pushing them down in one swift movement. "You almost rotted my ears off that first time."

"That's because you were pounding my brains into the bed dry!" Light said with a touch of indignation, stalling L's hands from roving by unzipping L's jeans and stroking the now-hard member. "And you aren't wearing boxers today." He observed mildly.

L didn't reply to the comment, tossing his head back into the soft cushion with a sultry moan. As Light unbuttoned the jeans and slid them off he chuckled, tracing up the vein with a finger.

L moaned louder, his hips bucking as the moist tip of Light's tongue barely touched the tip of his shaft. His fingernails dug mercilessly into the couch cushion as Light slowly licked up and down L's length, a smirk playing over the younger man's lips.

The detective growled in frustration as Light suddenly sat up. "Dammit Light." The dark-haired man hissed, narrowing his eyes. "You take great joy in tormenting me, don't you?"

"An eye for an eye, L." Light replied, pouring some lotion into his hand. "You were just as much of an ass the first time, even more so in fact." He leaned down again, pushing L into the cushion as his hand slipped under L's body. The detective moaned, squirming as one finger pushed its way inside.

A shuddering sigh escaped L's lips as a second finger joined the first, scissoring and twisting to loosen the tight ring of muscle. As a third finger slipped in, L's breath hissed through his teeth as he bit back a strangled yelp of pain. _Sssshhhhit, that hurts no matter how many times. It's no wonder Light was screaming like a man-whore…_

Light pulled his fingers out, removing his boxers and reaching for the lotion again. "Ready?" He panted, coating himself with lotion with a few pumps.

"Have been for quite a while." L remarked, his dark eyes half-lidded as he half-glared at his lover.

Light chuckled softly, pulling L to him. The detective wrapped his legs around Light's hips, craning his head up to meet Light as the younger man leaned over to capture L's lips. He grimaced painfully as something considerably larger entered, covering a whimper with a loud moan. His fingernails pressed into Light's shoulder-blades, though the young man ignored it and paused for L to adjust.

"Good now?" Light muttered as L stopped wincing.

"Uh huh." L grunted.

Light started slowly, picking up the pace when L's small gasps of pain turned into sultry moans. L's fingers raked Light's chest; the welts would linger for several days. After some exploring, Light found L's sweet spot. The detective's back arched as a howl of pleasure tore from his lips. Light smirked and shifted one hand from L's hip to grip the base of the detective's throbbing member, starting to pump in time with his own thrusts.

L's hips bucked into Light's hand, his back arching as Light kept hitting his prostate. His dark-haired head tossed back into the couch cushion, a loud moan rolling silkily from his lips.

The tension became too much and Light's hands feel out of sync with his hips; the sudden contrast sent L over the edge and he came, his senses fogged as he howled Light's name. With the sudden warmth spreading over his abdomen and the tightening of L's muscles around him, Light came almost immediately. His hips bucked weakly once more before his mind blanked out and his spine curled, a loud moan rolling off his tongue.

L's hands wrapped around Light's sweat-slick back as the younger man leaned forward, propping his elbows on either side of L's shoulders.

"Light…" L muttered, his eyes closed.

"Hmm?" Light grunted, his face buried in L's shoulder.

"I love you."

Light lifted his head, his amber eyes half-lidded tiredly as he gazed fondly at L. The detective's hand buried itself in Light's auburn hair as L smiled back.

"I love you too, _koibito_." Light murmured, planting a soft kiss on L's bottom lip. "And I always will, no matter what."

L was too tired to analyze the last part of Light's statement besides to note the edge that had entered the younger man's voice.

* * *

**Aww. They're so cute, are they not? Next chapter I'll be running for my life, but it's so worth it.**

**This was a short chapter, I just noticed. Oh well.**


	8. Merde

–**steps away from L and Light, grinning maniacally–**

**By the way, you lot are making me feel so loved with all your reviews. Especially the one or two who spaz every time I update. XD You peeps help me write more just so I can bask in the admiration; congratulations for boosting my ego.**

* * *

Matsuda couldn't look either of them in the face for a week, and eventually L and Light took him aside to apologize and ask him not to mention it to anyone else. The young policeman seemed willing enough to avoid the subject, so things went back to normal.

For another week or two L continued his "morning sickness," as he jokingly called it, but after that it tapered off. L seemed relieved enough not to question it, but Light was increasingly uncomfortable.

_Maybe it's just me. I _hope_ it's just me. Gah, I need to stop thinking so much._ The auburn-haired young man stared blankly at the monitor as he struggled to stop that persistent train of thought from racing through his head.

_Things have been a bit irksome of late._ He decided to latch onto another thought. _Misa has given her notebook back to Ryuk. It might've been better to leave it buried, but with it back in Ryuk's hands that ADD shinigami could very likely hand it to someone else. It would distract L from closing in on me and Misa at the very least. But if it does end up with another human, the person that ends up actually using it likely won't stick to Kira's ideals, and would quickly be caught anyway._

_But I've already thought the same things like fifty times and it's doing no good. Maybe I should stop staring at the same thing on the computer screen and at least act like I'm working._ He glanced over at L, who sensed the gaze and flicked his own murky eyes toward Light, a smile curving the detective's lips.

_And that's not body-fat._ Light smiled back, his amber eyes lowering to L's no-longer lean and flat abdomen. _With body-fat you get pudge most of the way around the hips, on L it's just his belly. And I need to stop staring and WORK! _Light blinked and looked back at his computer screen, suppressing a long-suffering sigh.

_I think too much. If it's not my brain being convinced that L's preggers it's worrying about how backed into a corner Kira is, and if it's not that I'm trying not to beat myself up for falling for my nemesis._ Light glanced at the clock, wincing mentally. He needed some alone time to think, and to try not to drive himself to distraction over this or that. _At this point, life blows for Kira._

* * *

Once the others had left Light hung back for another hour or so as was custom, and was about to say his good-night and leave when L turned to him. Light noticed the agitated look in L's murky eyes and faced the older man, concern adding a gleam to his amber eyes.

"Light… remember that comment when I first told you about my nausea-spells?"

Light nodded, eyeing the uncomfortable, embarrassed flush creeping over L's cheeks. "Yeah. For some reason it's kept nagging at me. And I guess you're bringing it up because you're having the same thoughts?"

L nodded slowly, his hands fidgeting agitatedly. "Uh huh. I mean, the other things could be coincidence, but since I've been getting bigger despite having not changed my diet too much…"

Light leaned back in his chair, rubbing the side of his face. "Well, at least I'm not the only one about to be driven up the wall."

L sighed slightly. "Not in the least. What bothers me is this: any tests or anything probably won't work and will be very awkward to try and do. Also, if it turns out we're right, an abortion will most likely be impossible, and I doubt we could even get _that_ far."

Light grimaced. "Oh, yeah. You have a point there. Shit."

"Deep and putrid." L agreed morosely.

Light snorted softly and leaned forward to prop his hands on the edge of L's chair, looking into the detective's eyes. "Well, at this point it can't be helped. But here's one thing we can do."

L blinked in confusion, looking up at Light.

"This is the perfect excuse for you to break your all-sugar diet." Light said, his voice taking on a stern tone.

L pulled an indignant face. "Whaat?" He groaned.

"Since it looks like we've got this to deal with," Light gently poked L's stomach, "you need to eat better. The poor kid'll probably go into shock from the overload of sugar and lack of proper nutrients and die. I doubt your body will know what to do with it if that happens, and I'd rather not contemplate what would happen after that."

L winced, folding his arms over his abdomen uncomfortably. "… okay, you have a point. But do I have to completely give up sweets?" He gave the younger man a plaintive look.

"Not completely, but at least start eating other food at normal times like any other human. I'll have Watari restock the kitchens with _real_, healthy food in place of most of the sweets you usually eat."

L heaved a long-suffering sigh. "If I didn't love you so much I'd be inclined to hurt you."

"Life works that way." Light said with a smile, leaning over to kiss L's brow. "And with that I need to go to bed. See you in the morning."

* * *

"_Merde_," L muttered, scowling at the computer screen.

Light turned his head toward L, one eyebrow quirked. "Tch, such language!"

L gave his lover an _and-yours-is-any-better?_ look. "I didn't think you even knew French, Light-kun."

"Just a few words. Enough to get me through a night in Paris." Light chuckled.

"There you go, hypocrite." L replied, turning back to his screen.

"_Puta,_" Light retorted with a smirk.

L glared at Light with a mock-affronted expression. "_Tu madre_!"

"Excuse me?" Soichiro's voice rumbled warningly.

L winced, having forgotten that Light's father was within hearing range. "Oh, I apologize, Yagami-san. I wasn't aware that you knew Spanish."

"The NPA sent me as a representative to some ICPO meetings, and in order to go to those being multi-lingual to some extent is a requirement."

Matsuda looked lost. "What were you guys saying?"

"They were cussing each other out, really." Soichiro sighed, shaking his head.

Matsuda blinked once or twice in confusion before shrugging and going back to his work. No use in trying to figure out those two.

* * *

Light almost laughed as L gazed gloomily at the food before him. The detective had been coerced into improving his diet, but made no attempt to hide the fact that he did _not_ enjoy it one bit.

"Wow, Ryuzaki, real food." Matsuda said, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. "Why the sudden change?"

"I'm being forced against my will to eat better." L muttered, leveling an irritable glare at Light, who was struggling to stifle a smirk.

"Almost all of the good things I've stocked disappeared and were replaced by this," L continued, poking the food with his fork.

"You don't know if you might find that you like real food." Light commented, his amber eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

The young man got an _I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-this_ look from L. "I highly doubt that."

"Well, you never know. But if you aren't going to eat that someone else will, and it's your problem if you go hungry." Light replied evenly.

"You're starting to sound like your mother, Light." Soichiro commented, amused.

Light grimaced comically. "Owch. There, see Ryuzaki? That's what I get for trying to help you."

L muttered something inaudible under his breath and took a few half-hearted bites of the food.

* * *

_Well, life is certainly never boring around here._ Light mused in bed that night. _Though sometimes I wish things would just settle down so I can be with L._ Light winced slightly as the Kira side of him butted in, begging to differ.

_It was really stupid to fall for him, genius. He's your enemy. Remember that thing way in the beginning where L said he'd send you to the death penalty? Not the sort of guy one would be too smart to screw. The case has waned since Misa gave up her notebook, but L's a crafty little bastard. Soon enough he'll start closing in again, and then what?_

Light closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. Thoughts like these had been bouncing around Light's mind more and more of late. Though it didn't look like L was making much headway during this little slump, the fact still remained that Light was Kira and L was Kira's enemy, and eventually things would come to a head.

_One of you is going to die,_ Kira taunted. _and you know it well. So who's it gonna be? Are you going to sacrifice all you've done, all that hard work, when you've almost achieved your goal, for his sake? Are you going to throw your own life and all that goes with it down the drain for one person? Or are you going to stop being a selfish child and make a personal sacrifice for the betterment of the world?_

Light rolled over, his face set into an uncomfortable frown. _Ffffuck. Eventually it's gonna be either me or him…_

* * *

**Sorry for the random scene in there with throwing around several languages. **_**Merde**_** is French for shit, **_**puta**_** Spanish for whore, and **_**tu madre**_** Spanish again for 'your mother.' And I'm pretty sure there was supposed to be an accent mark over the 'u' in **_**tu**_**, but my compooper is speshul. Whee for random cuss-fights in foreign languages! XP**

**But yes, there is a more serious plot behind the lemons and fun mpreg stuff. Which will be moving along here shortly. Speaking of mpreg…**

–**takes off at a dead sprint from a vengeful L–**


	9. Not Again!

**L: I'm afraid the author has met with some unfortunate circumstances and can't add her own comments anymore. –looks over at Light who's burying something–**

**Light: Heart attack, they said.**

**L: –shakes head sadly– Too bad.**

* * *

"Oh good grief, not again." L groaned as reports came in a few weeks later that Kira-like killings had started up again. He glanced over at Light, who looked equally resigned.

"Looks like we've got a trail to follow again." Soichiro commented with a heavy sigh. "I had dared to hope that after that long break Kira would just go away and we could let the case go cold, but apparently that isn't going to happen."

"Well, since there were originally two Kiras and we only got one notebook from Higuchi, it makes sense that another one was out there and it would only be a matter of time." L said, resignation in his voice. "So if all goes well and we catch this one, chances are high that once we have this second notebook then there won't be anymore notebooks jumping owners."

"Er, yeah. About that." Matsuda said, slightly hesitantly. "I've been thinking. Since the notebooks can change hands, that means that a person is really only Kira for as long as they have the notebook. If your guess about losing memories about it is right, Ryuzaki, then once someone passes the notebook on they _really_ stop being Kira, since they don't remember using it _as_ Kira. So, going on that, trying to pin the blame on someone is wrong. I know that not remembering doesn't undo the killings, but if you tried to try and punish the person they would think it was a false charge…"

Light blinked, his personal opinion of Matsuda rising slightly. For all his acting like an idiot, Matsuda had a head on his shoulders and a sense of morality, which was more than many people on earth could claim.

"That has occurred to me," L replied evenly. "but remember that my theory about memory-loss is only that: a theory. Nothing has been proven, and even if the shinigami was still around it never gave a straight answer anyway. If the user does _not_ lose his or her memory, then we have grounds for the accusation. And as you said, not remembering does not undo the crimes. It would be unfortunate for that person if they did not remember, but if we gathered enough evidence the trial would go through."

Several of the task-force looked at L aghast. Light sighed slightly, not surprised by L's reply or the others' reaction. "And having this conversation is like counting the chickens before they hatch. Let's catch this one first, shall we?" The young man said, one eyebrow lifting slightly.

L blinked mildly at Light and shrugged. "A good point. I am glad you brought that up, Matsuda-kun, but I agree with Light-kun."

* * *

"This one seems more like Higuchi, don't you think?" Soichiro commented, leaning on the desk as he stared at a computer screen. "This Kira just doesn't feel like the first two did…"

"Yes, that was my thought exactly." L said, glancing at Light who nodded absently. "Perhaps this means that we will be able to catch this one without him slipping through our fingers."

"We _will_ catch him." Matsuda said confidently, flashing a grin. "We've got the two greatest minds on the case; we managed to catch Higuchi, didn't we?"

L's lips almost curved at the young policeman's enthusiasm. "Your energy is commendable, Matsuda-san. Especially considering that you can dangerously close to being killed while we were after Higuchi."

Matsuda winced slightly. "Well, I didn't die, and it ended up helping to catch him, right?"

Light snorted slightly. "Ryuzaki had a much less risky and stupid plan that probably would've worked just as well, if it didn't produce the immediate results your stunt did."

Matsuda deflated. He adopted an _I-give-up_ expression, sighing a bit as Soichiro put a hand on the young policeman's shoulder.

L turned back to his computer, only half paying attention to the screen as his mind went off on its own. _I've had almost a constant eye on Light for a little over four months now counting when we were chained, and nothing. Granted he goes to his own rooms most every night now that the chains are gone… but the thirteen-day rule means he can't have been Kira… dammit. Why do I keep going back to that? It's been proven that neither Light nor Amane could have been a Kira, so why does my mind insist on clinging to that theory? Perhaps it's karma. It was rather foolish to let myself fall for my prime suspect even if he isn't technically a suspect anymore. Hnn, and look what happened from that. We'll be stopping that train of thought there. No use crying over spilt milk or wondering how it happened._

Light glanced over at L, noticing the slightly distant look in the detective's eyes that denoted his mind being far away. _So I'm not the only one unable to concentrate. Wonder if L has actually given up his suspicion of me or if he's still clinging to it._ Light mentally winced. _If he is he's probably kicking himself for wrongfully suspecting me, though he has no idea he's right. Gah, keeping up the deception hurts. It's a good thing L doesn't have much of a clue or I'd have given in by now._

A movement caught Light's attention from the corner of his eye and he turned toward L, leaning over the arm of the detective's chair to see what L had waved at him to see.

"Damn. Either this guy's stupid or he's planning to play games with us." Light muttered, his eyes narrowing.

The others on the task-force stepped up to look at the screen, bewildered for a moment until Light explained.

* * *

Everyone left later than usual that night, so it was almost midnight before L and Light got the room to themselves. Light was settling back down to at least try to work for a while longer, but L turned to him.

"Light," The detective sounded a bit hesitant.

"We seem to be having more than our fair share of awkwardly-started conversations lately," Light remarked, sitting up to give L his attention.

L's lips twisted uncomfortably and he averted his gaze. "Yeah… but I think we need to talk."

Light leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees warily. "What about?" He almost didn't want to ask.

L sighed, looking at the floor. "Well… I'm sure you've been aware of this so it shouldn't be much of a surprise…" He paused uncomfortably. "The logical side of me is used to having its own way and isn't taking kindly to sharing with the part that listens to silly things like emotion." He smiled sadly, staring off to one side. "So, in all this time I haven't been able to shake off the suspicion of you being Kira. I know that given what we have and what I hope we'll have in the future that it's totally unfair, but my logical side won't let go. I don't think I can properly articulate how much I want to just put this whole case and all it comes with behind me, but fate seems bent on tormenting me."

Light leaned forward to pull the dark-haired detective into an embrace, glad that from his angle L wouldn't be able to see the expression that flitted over his face. _Aw man, he really is beating himself up. I feel like such a prick for deceiving him…_

"If you gave up so easily I'd be worried, really." Light murmured. "The world's greatest detective just doesn't give in. And, to be honest, I've had my own doubts a few times." He kicked himself for adding that comment.

L pulled back, one hand resting on Light's cheek as the older man gazed opaquely into his lover's eyes. "Several times you've told me to look into your eyes for the look of a murderer in them; back when you said that I did because at that point I hated you enough to _want_ you to be Kira, but since I've realized that I'd much rather love you I've seen no hint of it." He sighed. "It has since struck me that there was a subtle change in your manner sometime when you were confined, one that was reversed when we caught Higuchi. I haven't looked for Kira in your eyes since then. Looking into them now…" L paused, his murky eyes boring into Light's. The young man briefly considered trying to hide the conflicting thoughts and emotions raging through his mind, but gave in and looked back at L with his expressive eyes open to be read.

L tucked his head to rest his brow against Light's. "Kira, I think, isn't so much a person as a parasite; a virus. Inanimate and harmless until it finds a host and the means to awaken. Looking into your eyes, I see someone who has laid his thoughts bare in the hope of making things right, while in the back lurks the virus called Kira." He hesitated slightly, his inhaled breath slightly shaky. "And believe me when I say that this is the last thing I wanted to see."

Light's arms tightened around L's shoulders as the young man was torn with indecision. Kira was raving about that stupid shinigami Rem who went and died when he could've used someone with the eyes and access to a notebook about a month ago, while Light Yagami wished he could shut that arse up and go elope with L or something. That thought alone was enough to make Kira shut up out of pure revulsion.

"My logical side is saying that sitting in Kira's lap is probably one the most stupid things I've done in my life, but at the moment my logical side can go jack off." L remarked.

"So can Kira." Light replied with a half-hearted chuckle.

L tilted his head back to softly kiss Light's cheek. "At least we've got that much going for us." The detective sighed heavily. "How did things get this out-of-hand?" He mused aloud.

Light ran his fingers through the shaggy mess of dark hair. "Life can't carry on if nothing dies, and order cannot exist if there is no chaos to be calmed." He muttered.

"Hmm, I've never heard you so philosophical." L commented with a slight smile.

"And you probably never will again." Light replied, snorting softly.

L sighed heavily, lifting one hand to stroke Light's cheekbone with a thumb. "Philosophy aside, there's still the issue of 'detective L versus Kira the mass-murderer.' Since I have as good as an out-right confession I can't very well let you go free. The other notebook-user is still out there, but having the original Kira under my nose takes precedence." He paused to incline his head. "But first, assuage my curiosity. Do you lose your memory if you stop using a notebook?"

Light nodded, ignoring Kira's renewed rants. "Yes. A lot has to do with ownership of the death note. If you forfeit ownership you lose your memories, and only get them back as long as you're touching the notebook you used to own unless you get ownership back."

"Ownership? How is that determined?" Light saw the wheels and gears in L's mind whirring and suppressed a fond smile.

"If a notebook is dropped into the human world by a shinigami or if the original owner dies, the first one to touch the notebook gains ownership. You can switch by just handing it to someone else. A notebook can only leave the human world once it's here if the human owner gives it back to the original shinigami owner."

L's eyes widened. "So Higuchi's notebook is now yours since you were holding it when he died, and Rem-san's notebook…"

"Is yours, yes." Light supplied. "The notebook Higuchi had was mine in the beginning before I gave it up while I was confined, that's why I was so convinced I wasn't Kira between then and Higuchi's capture." He sighed slightly, massaging the side of his head with his hand. "And under most circumstances we could easily be rid of both of our notebooks by returning them to Rem, but –"

"Rem-san is dead." L finished. "So we're stuck with the notebooks and the memories." L realized what this meant and stifled a wince.

"I could give my notebook to you,…"

"I don't want it." L said with a grimace. "Nor do I want you to be bewildered if it comes down to a trial. But if, somehow, it works out with both of us alive I need and want someone who knows the ins and outs of the death note like Kira does. You know that old saying, 'it takes a thief to catch a thief.' This new notebook-user is still out there, and chasing him down would be easy if I had the king of all thieves helping." L had to smile a bit.

Light suppressed a twitch. _He's _trying_ to get one of us killed. Leaving me with Kira-memories will only be trouble._ "Fine." Light rested his chin on L's shoulder. "I'm tempted to ask what you'll tell the task-force, but then again I'd rather not contemplate that. Are young going to let me keep my own suite or am I moving back in with you?"

"If you'd prefer I'll tell my logic to go jack off and you can stay in your own suite for tonight," L replied, knowing that the young man must need a while to himself to think. He trusted Light despite himself not to do anything too stupid. "but after this I'll want to put the handcuffs back on."

Light grimaced slightly, leaning forward to softly kiss L's brow. "Thanks." He murmured, standing once L moved back to his own swivel-chair.

L watches Light walk out, blinking morosely as the door closed with a soft _clack_.

* * *

**Discovering juicy FMA smut isn't helping me get through the angsty stuff, unfortunately. But I can get over it.**

**L: Dammit! I thought Kira got you!**

–**smirk– I'm the author, I can do anything I like!**


	10. Honest Ossifer

**On the weekends my life catches up with me, unfortunately. But homework beckons me back home, so I can work on this. Hopefully I can keep my Muse from getting completely distracted by the FMA smut and I can finish this up. Whee for a bit of angst.**

**I know that some of you are more interested in the smut and mpreg, but the other half are more interested in the actual plot. Trust me, I could do smut and mpreg until someone bleeds to death, but with a chaptered fic the plot beckons. My inner sadist can't stand too much fluff and smut, she has to have some angst.**

* * *

Light strolled purposefully down the hall from the investigation room; not toward his rooms but the main entrance. He argued with himself, or rather Kira, the whole way out the door. _This is stupid. This is so stupid. Even if it doesn't work, it's stupid._

Maybe that was just his pride talking. Light had never been one to drink too heavily. In fact, he didn't have much of a tolerance for alcohol. One or three drinks and he'd be buzzed, which was what he was aiming for.

_If I get completely stoned there's no telling what I'll do. Just intoxicated enough to loosen my inhibitions, and we'll see what we can do then._

He strode off down the street, most of his mind running in circles. _If you weren't such a stubborn prick once you've made your mind you'd be back in your room,_ snarked Kira. _Time will tell if your sense of self-preservation overrides that stubbornness and the alcohol. It would be really sad if you go to all this trouble only to back out at the last minute, wouldn't it?_

Light firmly clamped down on those thoughts and brought enough of his mind from the ferment to pay attention to where he was going. A bar. It didn't matter, just a bar. This one looks good. The throbbing beat of the music infiltrated his senses, pulsing in his mind and almost blanking out part of his mind. _Good, this'll help_. The young man stepped into the bar, stifling a wince as the absurdly loud music washed over him, along with the hypnotically flashing multi-colored strobe-lights and the sight of the tightly-packed mass of bodies, and the mixed smells of sweat, hormones, and booze.

He weaved through the crowd, ignoring the sensual and teasing touches lavished on him by many a woman in the crowd. When one or two of the men did the same he paused to smirk, but only for a moment.

He finally got to the bar itself and sank into a stool, ordering something as close to pure alcohol as was possible. As the drink artfully slid to a stop before him he took the glass in one hand with a dismal sigh, tipping it as if touching the glass to someone else's.

* * *

L fidgeted nervously. He too was at mental war with himself; the one part wouldn't shut up about how foolish he was being, the other half wondering why this was happening to him. L hugged his knees tighter to him, frowning as the firm bulge on his belly stopped his legs from fully pressing against him. _Sshhhit. Always something else waiting to remind me how much life sucks at the moment. If it isn't my lover turning out to be Kira it's _another_ Kira showing up, or the fact that I'm…_ L couldn't even bring himself to admit it. It was just so _wrong_, so unnatural. He'd read a few articles about people who looked most definitely male, until you saw the huge belly. _Women who decided they wanted to be men before they realized they were pregnant,_ L thought with a sigh.

L shook his head to dispel those thoughts, which brought him back to worrying over Light. _I really should keep an eye on him, at least until I'm sure he's asleep._ He tapped a few commands into the computer, glad that he'd put at least one camera in every room of the private suites. Most of the building wasn't under as strict surveillance as the room he was currently in or the quarters Misa had inhabited, but there were enough cameras to capture the bulk of every room, and bugs in strategic places to capture sound.

L pulled up the feed of Light's suite, and frowned when the living area, bedroom and bathroom were all empty. _Shit. Where did he go?_ L pulled up the feed from the cameras ranged along the corridors, finding the tape of Light walking out the front door. _Something tells me that can't be good…_ L nibbled on his thumbnail anxiously. _Where could he have gone? There's nothing for it, I have to go find him. No telling what he might try…_

* * *

Light muttered darkly as he stumbled. The young man staggered a pace before regaining his balance, hands splayed slightly as he tried not to fall flat on the pavement. _This is more than just buzzed,_ he thought absently; _though since I still have enough wits about me to think relatively coherently it should be fine._ He walked off down the street, finding that when half-intoxicated navigating busy city streets and keeping one's balance was very difficult.

He paused halfway across a bridge, leaning against the railing with a sigh. Light propped his elbows on the cement parapet, staring ahead with his amber eyes looking far away and his cheeks dusted with an intoxicated flush.

_Oh God, there he is. Is he drunk?_ L thought as he spotted the familiar figure. _It should be illegal to look that cute when you're drunk,_ L mused. The blush coloring his cheeks and the absent frown that knitted Light's brows was far too cute considering the circumstances.

"Light…?" L said hesitantly as he approached, laying a hand softly on the younger man's shoulder.

Light's eyes flickered over L's concerned face and he sighed heavily, seeming to consider pulling away from the touch and giving up. "That's my name."

"I'm not going to get on you for going out and getting drunk, but you can finish the job back in the headquarters. There's enough booze in the kitchens to drown in."

"I won't ask why." Light replied with a dry twist to his lips. "But can you just give me a while longer out here? I figure it'll be one of the last times I can get a breath of fresh air."

L winced, still not withdrawing his hand. "Light, you're drunk enough that I'm not comfortable with you out here."

Light snorted scathingly, turning one slightly glassy eye to L. "I'm sure you wouldn't be comfortable unless I was chained to you again at this point, whether I'm stone cold sober or completely stoned."

"A good point, but that isn't changing my mind." L said firmly, closing his fingers around Light's arm. "I'll let you hang out in the kitchen or in your suite and _get_ completely stoned if it makes you happy, but I don't want you wandering around the city."

Light sighed heavily, looking back across the bridge for a moment. "Fine. If you won't leave me alone." He reluctantly walked with L back to the building, glad on one level that L was there because the detective saved him from a rather undignifying fall more than once.

Light paused as they reached the kitchen, and L released his lover's arm with a sigh. "All right. Don't vomit all over the place and make a huge mess, will you?" He made a rather sorry attempt at eliciting a smile before slouching back to the investigation room.

* * *

_He probably has cameras up here, but oh well._ Light looked down at the street spread out below, standing on the roof. _I brought a bottle of whatever the hell this stuff is up here. He won't blame me for wanting to be not indoors, but I'm likely within sight of the cameras and since I've got the bottle it just looks like I'm up here for the sake of being outside._

The young man ran a hand through his auburn hair, sighing heavily. _This is what it's come down to. I've known for a while that it's either L or me. Under most circumstances it would've been L, but at this point it's pretty much impossible. I can't get at a notebook, Rem has been dead, and Misa's notebook is in someone else's hands. Not to mention, the kid. If I kill L now the child will die, and that's just unfair. Poor kid didn't do anything, can't help what it's been throw into. Kira isn't the kinda guy who kills unborn children._

_And you can keep telling yourself that's the reason,_ the Kira side of him hissed,_ but you know it's because you're a selfish bastard. You've given up your cause for the sake of one man._

Light grimaced, taking a pull from the bottle. _Aw, shaddup. You no talk anymore. 'F you're so disgusted then help me get up the nerve, 'stead of makin' snarky comments._

_Yep, talkin' to myself. That's how drunk I'm getting. Ooh boy._ Light glared absently at the bottle of alcohol(he wasn't sure what it was, besides the fact that it was better than the crap he'd gotten at that bar) and tossed it over his shoulder, smirking at the satisfying sound of shattering glass.

L in fact hadn't put very many cameras on the roof, and was cursing himself for not doing so. The few that were up there were placed strategically to capture most of the roof, but the biggest blindspot was precisely where Light was standing. The detective had the feed pulled up on the big monitor and was watching vainly, nibbling a thumbnail nervously. The bugs caught the occasional sound of Light shifting; L had jumped slightly when Light had tossed the bottle over his shoulder.

_A drunken Light on the roof edge, not good. I need to go pull him back._ L told himself, standing. _I wish I could trust him, but at the moment I don't._

He typed a few commands into the computer to cut the feed and hurried out of the room, hoping that his lover wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

"Light…?" L called, stepping out onto the roof. He went right to the blind spot in the surveillance cameras, stopping in his tracks with a despairing groan. He wasn't there. "Oh no… Light!" He looked around frantically, the thought entering his mind that there'd been more than enough time between the point he'd exited the room and come onto the roof for Light to jump.

The detective hissed in pain when a shard of broken glass from the shattered bottle jabbed up into his foot, but ignored it as he cast about for his lover. _Oh no… no no no! Shit, I was stupid to let him come up here._ He stepped on the part of his foot that harbored the glass and yelped in pain, lurching to one side and catching himself on the raised lip that marked the edge of the roof. L lowered himself into a sitting position, his injured leg stuck out awkwardly as he drew the other leg as close to him as was possible, tears rolling down his cheeks. _Now he's gone. I don't even want to look over the edge._ His breath hitched as the detective watched blood ooze from around the glass splinter in his foot, absently registering the sharp pain that was jolting through the whole limb.

"Idiot, you stepped on the broken glass." Slurred a familiar voice as a figure kneeled before L, a pair of slightly unsteady hands picking up his foot to inspect the injury. The smell of alcohol drifted to L's nose on the person's breath as his train of thought piled up. _Wait…_

"Nice, it's bleeding like a bitch." Light muttered, deciding that he wasn't in any position to try and remove the glass splinter. "Why'd you step on it, genius?" He glanced up at L's dumbfounded face, his own flushed features frowning drunkenly.

"Light… you… I thought you…" L stuttered, blinking a few times. Fresh tears started to spill over his cheeks as he grabbed Light's collar and pulled the younger man close, crushing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders, hugging his lover close and burying his face in the crook of the young man's neck. "Jesus, don't do that to me! I thought you jumped!"

Light sat in L's lap, straddling the detective though he made no move to do anything else than just allow the older man to calm down. He stroked the shaggy mane of hair, silent. _I was about to, 'til I heard him come onto the roof. Then I realized what a coward I am and hid, until he broke down. I'm such an ass._

"All right, you're coming back down and I'm chaining you to me tonight." L said thickly, resting his chin on Light's shoulder with a shuddering sigh. "I know you were going to jump at some point. Right?" He pulled back, pushing Light away enough to glare into Light's glazed amber eyes.

"Yeah…" Light said, averting his gaze. "But when you came up I couldn't face you and hid. But when you started crying I just couldn't take it." He looked back at L, tears beading in the corners of his own eyes. "Dammit L, why do you have to do this to me?!"

L remembered asking Light the same question and smiled sadly. "Why do you do the same thing to me, eh?" He sighed slightly. "But, jumping over the edge of a building isn't what one would expect from Kira."

"Kira can go jack off for all I give a shit," Light said with a comical snort. "And since my notebook is currently I haven't a clue where and Misa's notebook is currently with some idiot, I can't do shit with a death note. Besides, one of the rules is that you can't commit suicide with a notebook. You can write your own name until you're blue in the face and it won't work. Also, if you try to control someone so that they kill you before dying or if you write something where whatever kills them catches you too, it won't work. Only people whose names are written directly into the notebook die." He sighed heavily. "So the old fashioned way is all I have open to me, and it looks like I don't have the balls to pull it off."

"It's a good thing for me, then." L said, softly kissing Light's flushed cheek.

"No, it's bad, for both of us." Light growled, pulling away with a frown. "Don't you get it? It's you or me. In the beginning we both swore to kill each other. There's no way L and Kira can both come out of this alive." A desperate gleam entered Light's eye. "There's no way I can kill you, L. Even if I had a death note to write into and your name I just couldn't do it. But neither do I have the balls to take the burden of killing Kira out of your hands. I don't want to hurt you, L, because I love, you but I just can't do it…" Light's face twisted into a grimace and he turned away, his shoulders trembling.

_Damn, he's drunker than I thought. There's no way he could say that if he was anywhere near sober. He must not have a very high alcohol tolerance_. L thought as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Light's shoulders, making soothing noises at his distressed lover.

"I'm very glad that Kira doesn't have as strong a hold on you as I first thought, Light." L murmured, tightening his embrace. "And I'm glad that you couldn't bring yourself to jump. The situation we've been thrown into really does suck, and it's likely that we won't emerge from it completely unscathed, but you need to not beat yourself up. If you don't want to hurt me, then stop acting all emo."

Light snorted mirthlessly. "Once I'm not s'damn drunk I'll lighten up. Maybe we should go inside and get that glass outta your foot."

* * *

"Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of this?" Soichiro demanded as he walked into the investigation room and spied the chain that reattached his son to L.

L sighed heavily and turned his swivel-chair to face the former police chief. "This is to make sure Light-kun doesn't do anything stupid."

Light pulled a face from his spot sprawled on a couch, trying to get over a massive hangover. "Neither of you're making my headache any better, y'know." He muttered. "Remind me never to get drunk again, L."

Soichiro regarded his son warily. "Drunk? Why were you drunk, Light?"

"Looong story, which I don't feel like telling at the moment until my head stops trying to split in two and my stomach stops turning flips. Where's that damn food?!" Light growled, looking as though if the motion wouldn't be likely to make him vomit he'd sit up irritably.

* * *

**As good a place as any to cut off.**

**And yes, we are coming to a close now. Unfortunately. I've grown rather fond of this fic, though my Muse is more interested in gleaning inspiration from FMA smut. –sigh– She's a mess.**

**And I'm worse. I fail epicly.**


	11. Epic Fail

**Here's where my Muse wanders off to plot things for the other fics in the ferment and I'm left to finish this one off by my own self. –sigh– My Muse can be such a brat sometimes.**

**And yes, I failed. Epicly. I'm so dense. You can read the extent of my density at the end if you like. I feel like it should be displayed. XD**

**And yes, the story is winding down. No, this is not the last chapter. There will be at least one, maybe two more chapters depending on how long I can make it last. You peeps really like this one, eh? If you haven't already methinks it's safe to read **_**Aftermath**_** now, for those of you who are curious about the baby.**

* * *

Light wolfed down the food that was brought up, sighing in relief as his stomach finally settled. He looked about ready to start popping ibuprofen like candy until the two he took started working, and finally the young man would settle down to work.

L watched his lover through that day, his heart aching. Everything Light did was so endearing. He had come to care deeply about the young man, far beyond the lust that had originally pulled them together. The detective wondered how this would all end. On the one hand, he wanted to end the Kira case and be with Light. On the other hand, Light _was_ Kira.

_He nearly committed suicide,_ part of L nagged, _for your sake. He knew that if nothing changed, if L and Kira continued to go down this path, one of us would end up dead. Even though he was in a drunken stupor, which he probably did on purpose to loosen his inhibitions, he chose to try and take the matter out of my hands. Since he has no notebook and doesn't know my real name, he can't kill me. He said that even if he had the means he wouldn't be able to bring himself to that. Maybe he only said it because he was drunk, but the fact remains that he said it so there must be some amount of truth to it._ L sighed heavily, pausing to massage his temples. A headache was forming, and L knew it would be a bad one.

"Need some?" Light commented drily, offering the bottle of ibuprofen.

L accepted the bottle with a wan smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"You all right?" Matsuda chimed in, looking concerned at the detective.

"More or less." L replied, tossing his head back and swallowing the bitter pills.

Light capped the bottle, giving his lover a measured look. He'd noticed the slightly sad looks L had been giving him, and felt guilty. _I really scared the shit out of him last night. At least it impressed upon him just how much he's screwed with Kira's plans. At this point, even if by some miracle I found a way to wriggle out of it, kill L and go on with the original goal, I don't think I could. That wasn't just the alcohol that was talking last night, whether he realizes it or not._

_But I wonder if he's realized that when or if we catch this guy with Misa's notebook, the case will pretty much go cold. Murder cases are never closed, but without notebooks floating around out there for people to use there's no Kira activity to track. With all three notebooks locked up, Kira will pretty much fade into oblivion._

* * *

When the others had left for the day, L turned to Light. "Hey, I've been thinking." The detective said, nibbling on his thumbnail absently.

"Really? So that's what that smell is." Light jibed.

L rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

"But I don' wanna!" Light whined in a remarkable imitation of a young child.

L smiled despite himself. "Anyway, I don't know if this has crossed your mind or not, but once we catch this Kira," he waved at the computers, "there'll be no more. When we get this notebook and lock it up, there goes Kira's means. And since everyone still thinks the thirteen-day rule is true and that you're innocent, they'll all think that the Kira we catch is one of the original two Kiras. So to them, case closed."

Light blinked, mentally smacking his brow. "D'oh. I thought it'd just go cold, but since everyone else does still think Misa and I are innocent it will be enough to close the case." Light regarded his lover steadily. "And you're willing to say it's closed even when you know that the real Kira is right under your nose?"

L returned the gaze solemnly. "I don't know how much of what you told me last night was the alcohol, but I know that there had to be enough truth in it. I plan on keeping the notebooks locked up anyway, so whether it _was_ the alcohol or not you can't do anything."

Light winced slightly, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, being drunk isn't really the best way to make statements like that. At least it loosened me up enough to be able to say it at all. But L, please believe me when I say that I meant what I said, probably more so than you think." He looked up at L, his amber eyes glimmering slightly. He wanted L to search his eyes, to see the sincerity. "It's probably best for everyone involved to leave those notebooks locked up, I agree totally. But even if you did take them out, at this point I'd only want to shred them."

"It's evidence, love, we can't destroy them." L put it.

"Shame we can't." Light snorted. "But whatever."

L smiled slightly. "Really, Light, you can't know how relieved I am to hear you say that." He leaned over, pulling himself into Light's lap. "I want you around, mkay? I'm not raising this child alone."

"Oh, yeah. We're gonna have to tell my dad about that, by the way." Light said, wrapping his arms around L's shoulders.

L groaned slightly. "Do we have to? I'm sure he never expected a kid from you." L remarked.

"He'd figure it out eventually." Light replied, splaying a hand over L's abdomen. "Really, I'm surprised no one has noticed how big you're getting."

"I wear very baggy shirts, and the others never pay close enough attention." L said with a snort. "Anyway, let's go to bed." The detective added, yawning owlishly.

Light glanced at the clock and did a double-take. "What? L, it's only ten thirty!" He gave his lover an alarmed look.

"And?" L snorted, getting up and tugging Light toward the bedroom. "It's only to be expected considering the circumstances. Be glad I don't get sick every morning anymore."

"Hmm, this may not be so bad if it improves your sleeping habits." Light commented to himself.

"You're not the one carrying it, are you?" L retorted over his shoulder. "I get tired at a normal time, but I get even less sleep than I used to. Benadryl doesn't work either. Sometimes I think it'll take a metal bat over the head to get me to sleep."

Light winced. "Oh. Sorry, _koibito_. Maybe I can help you get to sleep."

"S'long as I don't wake up in the morning with a sore ass." L remarked with a smirk.

Light snapped his fingers. "Damn."

* * *

**This stuff that you're about to read is what I was writing to go along with the original ending of Ch 10 where L says, "In short, I've solved the case" or something like that. I'm so dense. And I'm so amused by my idiocy that I'll let you peeps read it. Besides, this is a lot of stuff I'd rather not let go to waste.**

* * *

"Solved it?" Matsuda repeated, slack-jawed, as all of the investigators grouped around a depressed-looking L. Light was ravenously devouring the food that had finally arrived, ignoring the others until his stomach settled.

"Yes. In part, at least." L replied. Light suppressed the urge to eye his lover curiously.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa said, perplexed.

"I know for sure who the Kiras are but there is no concrete evidence to support it such that a trial could be pushed through." L explained, glancing over at Light who smiled wanly.

"Why?" Soichiro glanced from his son to L warily.

"The thirteen-day rule." L stated simply. "I would've tested it, but the rest of you would've had my hide."

"The thirteen-day rule… wait, that means you still think Light and Misa-Misa are the Kiras?" Matsuda demanded indignantly.

"As I said, Matsuda-san, I _know_ beyond a shadow of a doubt they are. And I have a confession to prove it. But confessions alone are not sufficient evidence, especially for such an accusation."

"A confession…" Soichiro looked aghast at Light, who was staring morosely at his empty plate. "Light…"

"Since you supposedly have a confession, why haven't you tested the notebook to be sure you're right?" Aizawa asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Several reasons." L replied, the corners of his lips twitching. "Which I hope Light will help me in explaining because there's no way I'm spilling it all myself."

"Ain't my fault you're pregnant." Light commented over his shoulder.

"I beg to differ," L huffed indignantly, "but the fault is _entirely_ yours and your hormones'."

Most of the others were too dumbfounded to speak. Soichiro sighed heavily, massaging his temples. "I really hope you two are joking. I never expected a grandchild from _you_, Light."

"If we were joking it would never have been brought up." L replied with a snort.

"Life's full of surprises, Dad." Light added with a mirthless smile.

"Wait a second…" Matsuda, red in the face, stammered.

"Well, it's not like you weren't aware of _something_." Light remarked, grinning at the uncomfortable young policeman as he reminded Matsuda of bursting in on L and Light the one time. Matsuda blushed deeper, eliciting a few confused glances from the others.

L rolled his eyes, tugging at the chain to gently reprimand his lover. "By now you should be aware of the two main reasons I haven't bothered testing out the notebook. I do know, thanks to Light, more about how the notebooks work though."

"So," Matsuda cut in, getting over the awkwardness surprisingly fast. "Did you find out about the memory-loss theory?" He looked from the dark-haired detective to the resigned-looking younger man.

"If you give up ownership of a death note, yes, you lose memories of it." Light explained, rubbing his temples. The headache wasn't going away. "Before you ask, you get ownership by either having it handed to you by the previous owner or by just touching it when the previous owner died or dropped it or something."

Soichiro frowned. "So you own Higuchi's notebook. Ryuzaki, weren't you the one who picked up the shinigami Rem's notebook when it 'died?'" He said, glancing at L.

"Unfortunately, yes." The detective replied. "And if the shinigami was alive Light and I could simply give the notebooks back to it and they would go back to the shinigami realm where they belong, but unless we give them to another human they're stuck here. And I don't plan on moving either notebook."

"Hold on." Aizawa said, frowning at L. "Since he knows so much about the notebooks, can't you just _ask_ if the thirteen-day rule is real?"

Light laughed. He couldn't help it; whether it was Kira making a comeback or not, he just had to laugh. "Wow, I'm surprised that hadn't occurred to anyone before. It's fake, by the way." He added with a grin.

* * *

**About here I realized that at this rate there's no way Light can come out of this alive, since he's revealed everything and he can't give up his death note. XD**

**Light: You're special.**

**Why yes, yes I am. Thanks for noticing!  
**


	12. Fuck me Sideways Gently with a Chainsaw!

**Despite the fact that my Muse is elsewhere, I'ma try and keep up my updating record. So on with the fic!**

**Side note so people don't get confused: I might not've been all that clear, but the little blurb at the end of the last chapter where Light pretty much spilled it I decided to not incorporate into the story. I was just writing that until I realized how much of a loser I am and stopped, and for some reason I felt like letting you people read just how spazzy I can be. But no, Light will LIVE! I tried killing him in _This Beast Called Love_, but I decided that in this fic L needs him. And angst doesn't come easily when my Muse is fixated on smut. X.x''**

* * *

"Well fuck me sideways gently with a chainsaw!" Light exclaimed, frowning at his screen.

L paused, shuddering at the image conjured up, and rolled his chair over to see what Light had been looking at. "What's the problem?"

"Dare we ask?" Matsuda ventured, glancing over his shoulder.

A rare smile curved L's lips. Light shook his head slowly, explaining to the others without turning around. "This Kira we've been tracking is either _really_ stupid, or he's planning something."

Their curiosity aroused, the others gathered around to hear a more detailed explanation.

"Woah, you're right." Soichiro muttered, frowning thoughtfully. "Though it seems like a rather extreme step to take."

"This is Kira we're dealing with, Dad." Light commented dryly, ignoring the scathing look L shot him unseen by the others. "Though now I'm really curious to see what he does next."

"Let's hope he trips over himself again so we can catch him," Matsuda remarked.

* * *

"Shit!" L cursed, scowling at his computer. It had been barely a day, and it looked like their target _had_ been planning something after all.

"Hmm, yeah." Light hummed absently, peering over L's shoulder. "Have to agree on that one."

Soichiro and the others gathered around once more. Light pointed out a few things on L's screen, as the detective was too preoccupied muttering darkly to himself.

"This guy's smarter than we thought. This is just what we _didn't_ need him to do." Light said, sighing heavily. "This is quickly turning into a mess."

Matsuda leaned forward, scanning the screen briefly. "Hey wait," he said, pointing something out that the others had missed.

Light's eyebrows lifted, and his lips pulled back into a smile. "Well well, for once he's right." The young man leaned forward, staring intently at the screen, his eyes taking on a faraway look at the gears in his agile mind started turning. He glanced up at L, quirking an eyebrow at the disgruntled expression his lover wore. "Hey L, your face might stick that way of you aren't careful."

The detective pouted up at Light, though when the younger man turned his attention back to the case he immediately perked up a bit, and the other investigators were once more left in the dust as L and Light started bouncing ideas off each other, their minds racing often far ahead of their words.

"Am I the only one who lost track of the conversation?" Matsuda commented with a slightly exasperated tone.

"I think Ryuzaki and Light are the only ones still in it." Soichiro replied, shaking his head slightly with an almost imperceptible smile.

* * *

Just after everyone had settled to work the next morning, L glanced over at Light, taken slightly aback by the smirk that had twisted his lover's lips.

The younger man felt L's gaze and his amber eyes flickered toward the detective; his head twitched slightly in an invitation for L to look over Light's shoulder. He did, and Light explained the epiphany he'd just had in muted tones. L's face went from mildly perplexed to thoughtful, and then to a delighted smile.

"Everyone," L turned to the other investigators, "we've got him." They scrambled to see, though it strained Light and L's patience to explain their conclusion. Once they had it, though, the two lovers just rolled their eyes as Matsuda and most of the others indulged in a brief celebration.

"Finally!" Soichiro sighed, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Once we apprehend this one, both the notebooks will be in custody, and Kira will be nothing but a bad memory."

"And good riddance." Light muttered, only partly in reply to his father's statement. "But let's catch this guy first. He's still craftier than Higuchi was, so we'll have to be careful when we go after him for real."

"That's the easy part." Matsuda scoffed. "Thanks to you and Ryuzaki we've already gotten the hard part done." He patted Light on the shoulder with a grin.

L smiled slightly at the others' enthusiasm. "Yes, all that's left is to apprehend him and handle the trial. It looks like we can close the case."

Soichiro glanced at the still-present handcuffs. "So, you're going to take those off?" He questioned.

"To make sure that Light doesn't try to jump off the roof again or run away, I think they might stay on." L commented dryly.

Soichiro frowned in concern at his son. "Jump off the roof?"

Light snorted. "I was drunk. But L, I'm not going to run away."

"I'm just making sure." L said, glancing at his lover with a poorly-suppressed smirk. "There's no way I'm letting you go get drunk again and try anymore stupid stunts. I need you here, remember?"

Light pulled a face. "Of course. But really I'm not too fond of getting smashed; hangovers make it utterly not worth it."

Soichiro fisted his hands on his hips, looking sternly between the two lovers. "Are you going to stop talking in circles and explain?"

Light held up a soothing hand. "Later, all right Dad? When the others have gone." He added, lowering his voice slightly so only Soichiro could hear him.

The former police chief lifted his eyebrows in wary confusion, but shrugged and took his son's word.

"Do we really have to tell him?" L whispered pleadingly to Light.

"Of course, L." Light replied firmly. "I'd rather tell him straight up than try to explain if he finds out after the fact."

L groaned reluctantly, turning back to the computer with a huff. The rest of the day was lent to devising a plan and a few backup plans for capturing Kira, and setting everything up. Once dusk started to fall, L gave the order and a large force of police went out to capture the man.

The feeds from numerous cameras attached to Light hesitated to ask what all played on the various screens ranged on one wall, and the young man wondered how L could keep tabs of them all without getting a headache. The arrest, carefully orchestrated as it had been, hit a few setbacks. Not that L or Light had been unprepared for that; in fact, they only had to go to the first backup plan when both of them had been expecting to burn through two or three.

When the suspect was finally in custody and his notebook with the police(much to their dismay when they noticed a grinning Ryuk), everyone on the task-force breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wonder what the shinigami will be like?" Matsuda mused idly as they waited for the notebook to be brought up.

Light suppressed the desire to comment. Instead, he stretched languidly, the chain connecting his wrist to L pulling taut. L's arm was tugged up as Light stretched, and the detective turned a raised eyebrow on his lover.

Then the police officers came in, handing L the notebook and backing nervously out. Light noticed Ryuk enter through the wall, and scowled at the shinigami to keep quiet. Ryuk got the message contained in Light's brief, sharp glare and refrained from acknowledging the young man.

L held the notebook and glanced up at the new figure looming in the corner, his murky eyes blinking quizzically. "Hello." He greeted the apparition.

"_**Yo."**_ He replied, chuckling at the predicament Light seemed to be in. _**"You can call me Ryuk."**_

"All right, Ryuk-san." L passed the notebook around so the others could see the shinigami. Predictably, Matsuda gasped a bit when the ghoulish apparition appeared in his field of vision, though he quickly got a handle on himself and passed the notebook on to Soichiro.

It came around to Light and the young man accepted the death note, and if L hadn't known that Light was able to see the shinigami he would've though from the young man's reaction that he was just now seeing Ryuk.

L took the notebook back and held it securely, waiting a moment for the others to settle down and get used to Ryuk's presence before speaking. "So, Ryuk-san, I think you should be aware of what is going to happen. The current human owner of this notebook will be put through a trial and probably sentenced to the death penalty, and the notebook itself will be locked up. I am not entirely certain of what you as the shinigami possessing the owner are supposed to do, but –"

"_**I hang around the human until he dies, then I go back to the shinigami realm."**_ Ryuk put in with a sigh. _**"It's gonna be boring as hell waiting for the trial and all that. How long do you think it'll take?"**_

"Anywhere from a few days to a few months." Soichiro replied for L.

Ryuk fidgeted. _**"Aww man!"**_ He groaned. _**"That long? Sheesh. I'm gonna complain if somebody doesn't send some apples down to me every now and then."**_ The shinigami grumped.

Light bit back a chuckle. Same old Ryuk. "Why apples?" He said, adding a glare at Ryuk to play along.

"_**It's similar to a human getting addicted to drugs."**_ Ryuk explained, grumbling under his breath when Matsuda snorted in an attempt to stifle a giggle. _**"I really don't like going without an apple, 'cuz when I go into withdrawal it's **_**really**_** uncomfortable."**_

L tried not to grin. "All right, I will leave orders to supply you with apples during the wait." He gave up and let his lips twitch up at the corners when Ryuk's demeanor turned to that of immense relief.

* * *

"So, you promised an explanation." Soichiro said as the last of the investigators trickled out of the room. Since the case was pretty much closed most of them would return to their normal lives, but the few die-hards like Soichiro and Matsuda had agreed to drop by every now and then until all the loose ends were tied up and if was officially closed.

L shot Light a pleading look, but the younger man ignored him. "Yeah. Well, you've known since the beginning about our relationship."

"Yes." Soichiro quirked an eyebrow, wary of L's resigned expression. "And in fact I'm surprised I haven't found any stains in the office."

"There are several stained sheets, but that's not the point." Light retorted with a wry smirk. "Well, not entirely the point."

L sighed heavily, tugging on the chain. "You were so bent on telling him, so stop stalling."

Light quirked an eyebrow at his lover. "Well, L, it's more _your_ problem, isn't it?"

"It's your fault." L grumped.

"True, but we had no idea at the time." Light replied coolly.

"That still doesn't change the fact…" L muttered darkly.

Light chuckled. "You're getting so pissy, L. I'm just glad you don't vomit every morning anymore. I have a steady stomach but sitting with you through those spells was almost enough to make _me_ retch."

Soichiro regarded them steadily. "Are you two done bickering?" He asked, fixing them both with a stern stare.

"Not really, but oh well." Light replied with a slight smirk.

"So be done with the bickering and explain." The former police chief had a vague idea, but one that he was almost certain was wrong.

"All I'll say is, no matter what he says, it isn't my fault he's pregnant." Light said, looking at his father with a completely straight face.

L scowled. "Earlier you admitted it was your fault!"

"Not purposefully, _koibito_. Chill." Light said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture.

"You didn't purposefully admit it was your fault, or didn't purposefully get me pregnant?" L growled.

"Both." Light replied. He glanced at his father, whose brow was resting against his fingertips. "And Dad, trust me when I say that if we weren't pretty damn sure that's what's up you wouldn't be hearing about this."

"I won't ask why or how, because I get the feeling neither of you do." Soichiro sighed. "And I'm sure you've predicted my saying that I _never_ expected a grandchild from you, Light."

"Yeah, pretty much." The auburn-haired young man replied with a sigh.

"Well, I can't think of much to say. Thanks for telling me now. I would've probably had a heart attack and keeled over if I found out later." Soichiro said with a weak chuckle, standing up and starting to pull his coat on. "I guess I'll see you later. If you need help, you know where to find me."

They both caught the double-meaning behind Soichiro's offer.

* * *

**The 'fuck me sideways gently with a chainsaw' quote is from a good friend of mine, who is one of the group partially responsible for my uuber-yaoi-fangirly-ness. I don't lay claim to the quote, only comment that it made me cringe every time she used it. Oh the images it conjured. –shiver–**

**And sorry for the choppy jumping around-ness at the beginning of this chapter, I only managed to drag my Muse into partially participating after some considerable pestering.**


	13. More's the Pity

**On a random author's note, if you peeps haven't noticed, on several occasions I've had poor Matsuda redeem himself. I really feel bad that he's always the brunt of many an awkward moment in fics, 'cause really he's a fun character. Sorta reminds me of me. XD So yeah, sometimes he turns up a little gem of wisdom because I feel merciful.**

**Anyway, this might or might not be the last chapter. There will be a short epilogue if this does turn out to be the last chapter.**

**So, " you with something hard and sandpapery," eh? Tell your friend I said, "when and where, love?" –wink– **

**This one will more focus on the fluffiness and such, because I know you readers love it. Heh heh. Sorry for the late update, my Muse was AWOL yesterday.**

* * *

L gnawed absently on an apple, staring at nothing in particular as he mouthed the fruit half-heartedly.

"Don't play with your food, L, eat it." Light remarked without looking away from what he was doing. "Unless you feel like donating your snack to Ryuk."

L pulled a face. "The only fruit I like are strawberries." He whined.

"You can have some strawberries later. You complained that you were hungry, so eat the apple."

L sighed in resignation and sank his teeth into the fruit, pausing to lick at a bit of juice threatening to leak from his lips. A quick movement in the corner of L's field of vision caught his attention, and Light's tongue lapped at the corner of his mouth before the detective could react.

"There was some juice," the younger man smirked, licking his lips.

L smiled fondly. "Thank you, love. Try and control your hormones, all right? Intimate moments are quickly getting uncomfortable." He splayed a hand over his swollen belly for emphasis. He chuckled softly at the disgruntled expression of defeat that flashed over Light's face. "I know it's hard, but you can deal. Only about three more months."

The younger man grimaced comically. "Three months! Hell, I haven't been celibate for more than three _weeks_ since I discovered sex."

L bit back a chuckle. "Then should I be worried about any STDs?"

Light frowned at his lover. "Oh hush." He turned back to the computer huffily.

L pulled Light's swivel-chair against his and wrapped his lanky arms around the younger man's shoulders. "Sorry, _koibito_. You tease me a lot, it's only well-meant retribution."

"All's fair in love and war, eh?" Light replied, tilting his head back to plant a chaste kiss on L's cheek.

"If you like." L murmured, his chin resting on Light's shoulder.

The younger man twitched, and L released his lover. Light stood, stretching a bit before turning to face L. "I dunno about you, but I think I'll take a quick afternoon nap." He was glad that L had(however grudgingly) removed the handcuffs again after some considerable persuading. _Deep down he's just as much of a perv as I am, if not more so._ Light mused with a smirk as he flopped onto the couch.

L contemplated for a moment, then shuffled over to the couch and stretched out over his lover, resting his chin contentedly on Light's collarbone.

"Can I help you?" Light muttered, smirking sleepily.

"Of course." L purred, reaching up to brush a lock of auburn hair from Light's brow. "As long as you don't get overly excited about it."

Light craned his head forward, capturing the detective's lips. L pulled himself forward to ease both their necks, biting back a chuckle when Light hissed due to the friction on his groin.

"Great. Are you gonna insist I go make a mess in the bathroom and not all over you?" The plaintive note in Light's voice made the chuckle slip from L's lips.

"Well, I am still a bit hungry." L traced Light's collarbone alluringly, a sultry gleam in his dark eyes.

Light smirked, pulling L's lips down to his. "The nearest alternative, I guess. You do give a bonza blowjob." The younger man commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment." L retorted, sitting up so that he could slip his hands underneath Light's shirt, rubbing his lover's abdomen roughly, pausing to pinch one nipple. Light moaned, his back arching into the touch. L's hands roamed aimlessly for a bit until Light's impatient grumble reminded him of his original purpose, and he set to unbuttoning the younger man's pants.

"If you squirm it stalls everything, genius." L muttered, smirking at Light's delighted writhing. _The poor kid is so easy to arouse, the barest touch makes him hard._ He reflected, pulling Light's pants down and ignoring the irritable muttering.

* * *

The door opened to admit Soichiro and Matsuda, and both men were a few steps into the room before they balked. Matsuda turned bright red and started backing out of the room, while Soichiro just shook his head. He cleared his throat. "Er, gentlemen, would you mind cleaning up?"

Light groaned tiredly, waving a hand. "Tell L to geroffa me and I will."

L rolled his eyes and pulled Light's pants up for the young man, sighing in mock exasperation. "You're so lazy, Light."

Light snorted. "And you think it's my fault?"

Soichiro beckoned at Matsuda who had retreated into the corridor, and the young policeman reluctantly reentered, still blushing. "So, uh, taking a break?" He ventured with a diffident chuckle.

"More or less." Light replied, looking half asleep.

L sighed slightly, shaking his head. "Supposedly, though now he'll be useless for an hour or so. Sometimes I wonder when he'll run out of energy, sometimes he has no stamina whatsoever."

Matsuda averted his face, blushing again. Soichiro snorted. "I think Light is rubbing off on you, Ryuzaki."

"More's the pity." Muttered the young man in question, smirking sleepily. "The world can only handle one of me at a time."

"I thought you were supposed to be asleep, _puta_." L remarked caustically, climbing back in his swivel chair and facing the computers again.

"I _am_ asleep, L, I can't hear your insults."

Soichiro rolled his eyes. "All right, children, enough."

* * *

"Oh shit."

L glanced over at Light, who had abruptly sat bolt upright in the bed. "What's the problem, _koibito_?"

Light blinked and shook his head, shifting to settle back down as he wrapped an arm around L's shoulders and pulled the detective close, burying his nose in the shaggy dark hair. "Hnn, just my mind wandering."

"Oh, that's it. Didn't soak the sheets, did you?" L jibed with a smirk.

Light snorted. "Har har. But seriously, has is occurred to you that however this happened," he gently rubbed L's distended belly, "there's no way it's coming out the way it got in?"

L winced, rubbing his lower back. "Oy, not until just now. But you have a point. Hurt enough getting there in the first place!"

Light averted his face to yawn owlishly. "Mmh. Yeah, at least I was merciful. Unlike you, ya sadist."

L chuckled and landed a brief peck on his lover's chin. "From the level of noise you were making I thought you enjoyed it, actually."

"Once it stopped feeling like someone just shoved a hot brand up my ass, yes." Light retorted indignantly.

L's hand slipped behind Light's head, his spindly fingers massaging the younger man's scalp soothingly. "I've said sorry enough that you should be placated, love." L murmured, smiling fondly at the way Light melted into the caress.

"Mmh, scritchies…" Light muttered, his eyes almost completely closed as he let out a contented sigh. L rolled his eyes slightly, wondering vaguely about the young man.

"We can talk more seriously about it tomorrow, love. Right now, sleep." The detective said, running his fingers through Light's auburn hair to smooth it before withdrawing his hand and settling on his side. Light hummed in agreement and snuggled up against L, wrapping his arms fondly around L's chest.

* * *

"When are you two gonna get engaged? I mean, seriously." Matsuda remarked with a grin, looking at the two lovers. Their chairs were practically touching, and every time L reached over for another bite of his snack(Light gave in and let him have some Pocky) he made sure to let his arm brush against Light's, which lay in the path between the box and L. Once in a while Light would lean forward to bite off a bit of Pocky, grinning at the mock scowl L adopted.

L quirked a scathing eyebrow at the young policeman, not noticing Light's thoughtful frown. "Need I point out the various reasons that probably wouldn't be taken well by many people?"

"So? Why should it matter than some people are uncomfortable with it? If you guys really love each other, then it seems logical." Matsuda insisted. He glanced at Soichiro, whose expression was neutral, indicating that either he was wondering how to react or would rather not let them see his reaction.

L snorted slightly and turned back to the computer. "You have a point, but…"

Light glanced at his lover, a look that bordered on hurt in his amber eyes. L winced and leaned over, murmuring soothingly. "It's not that I don't love you, _koibito_, but I'm just not sure…" The detective trailed off uncertainly. Light's expression softened and he kissed L's brow in a gesture of understanding.

Soichiro's expression remained neutral, which told anyone who looked his way that he was split between supporting his son who finally found someone to be with for more than one night, and being unsure of the pairing. After all, Hadn't L been convinced Light was Kira?

* * *

**A short epilogue will follow, and then I redirect you peeps to **_**Aftermath**_** if you haven't read it already. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry there wasn't as much emphasis on the mpreg, but it's awkward even for the author. My Muse is more into angst anyhow.  
**


	14. Epilogue: Holyshit!

**Despite common conceptions, reviews while I'm still working on it really help win my Muse over to the cause. I just got a bonza idea for this epilogue, thanks reviewers!**

* * *

Light slipped a hand into one back pocket, an almost imperceptible smirk curving his lips before he snuck up behind L and wrapped his arms around the detective's upper body, nuzzling L's cheek affectionately. "C'mon, L, I'm going stir-crazy here."

L smiled faintly, not looking up from what he was doing. "So go get stoned."

Light snorted. "Rather not. I learned my lesson about that."

L twisted his head to glance at Light, faint amusement in his murky gaze. "Okay, go molest someone then."

"The only one I feel like molesting is you, but you won't let me." Light whined, rubbing L's distended belly for emphasis.

"So if you're set on hanging around with me then get over the stir-craziness." L replied coolly, lacing his fingers into Light's.

"No, you're coming with me." The younger man insisted.

L glanced pleadingly at his lover. "Do I really have to?"

Light sighed slightly into L's hair. "If I drag you out you'll only sulk and refuse to enjoy it, so I guess not. But I'm not sitting here bored out of my wits."

L reached back to cup one hand behind Light's head, pulling his lover's lips onto his own. "Deal. What there anything special you had in mind?"

Light stood, one hand on the back of L's chair as he took a step away from the computers, dragging L's chair with him. "Yep! Follow me." He purred, watching L slither off the chair and come to stand next to his lover, one lanky arm wrapping fondly around Light's waist.

"Where are we going?" L asked curiously, though his question was answered as Light led him into a rarely-used room near the kitchen that had been minorly overhauled. A small table was set up with two chairs facing each other, silverware and such cutlery arranged atop the finished tabletop. It looked more formal than just eating something while working, but still casual enough that L didn't wonder unduly. Light often did this when he felt in the mood for romance and L stubbornly refused to go out on a proper date.

Light unwrapped L's hand from his hip and fondly kissed the knuckle, pulling out a chair slightly so L could fold himself comfortably into it. Light sat in the other chair, and they lapsed into companionable quiet as they ate. L, being as single-minded as he was, tended to focus on eating if he wasn't working at the same time. Light was content to just enjoy L's company, and used the opportunity to mull a few things over.

Once the meal itself was finished Light whisked the dishes away, returning with a treat that had L's mouth watering. His favorite dessert: fresh strawberries and chocolate sauce. He was about to reach for some, but Light smacked his hand away. The detective pouted up at his lover, and Light allowed him to dig in with a soft smile. "Greedyguts."

L swallowed a chocolate-covered strawberry, grinning. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Light pulled his chair around and sat straddling it, resting his folded forearms on the back. "Of course." He purred, watching L eat with mild amusement glimmering in his amber eyes.

L glanced at his lover, a strawberry dripping with chocolate sauce halfway to his mouth. "Is my lack of manners putting you off or are you just getting a kick out of watching me?" He asked with a grin.

"More the latter." Light replied, resting his chin on his arms. _Crap. I never get nervous, why am I so bloody nervous? Dammit, Light, stop fucking around. You love him, right? So get your ass in gear!_

"L?" Light murmured, kicking himself for being so hesitant.

The detective hummed inquisitively, looking at his lover with a smile.

"I love you, _koibito_. So much."

L twisted around to cup a hand behind Light's head, pulling their lips together. "I love you too, my Light." He replied. Light could tell L was wondering about the sudden statement, and nuzzled the older man's cheek affectionately.

"I know it's a bit sudden, but I've been thinking for a while. Probably too much, but that's just my style." The young man took a deep breath, and L suddenly adopted an expression of mild concern. "You seemed uncertain when it was brought up, but I think that for the sake of the kid," Light splayed a hand over L's taut belly, smiling slightly as he felt a minute movement; "we need to take this farther."

Light slipped out of his chair, fluidly falling on one knee in the same movement. L's breath hitched as the meaning of the stance hit him. Tears beaded in the corners of L's murky eyes as he reached out to his lover, spindly fingers falling upon the interior of a small black felt box.

"This might not be your style, _koibito_, but will you give it a shot? For me?" Slightly unorthodox, but if Light had asked outright L probably would have choked.

The detective leaned down to lavish kisses on Light's hand, his voice shaky and choked with emotion. "Light… I love you so much, I couldn't say 'no,'…" He felt Light's free hand slip the cool mental onto his finger and threw both arms around his fiancée's shoulders, practically falling out of his chair.

Light hugged the detective to him, easing L out of the chair and into his lap. L's crushing embrace was almost cutting off his breath, though Light soon remedied that by anchoring one hand in the detective's hair, pressing their lips together.

* * *

Matsuda was quick to notice the silver on L's left hand when he and Soichiro dropped by the next day, and bit back a delighted whoop. Instead, a peculiar sort of quasi-gurgle escaped his lips, which earned him a few curious looks. "Wow, L, I didn't think you two would actually follow my advice." He was grinning so excitedly that L had to smile back, rubbing the ring absently.

Light glanced apprehensively at his father, who was blinking in surprise. He'd already made up his mind that whether or not his father approved he and L would stay engaged; not just because they were so close but also for the child. Having parents who weren't tied by a more material bond would just add insult to the injury of having both parents be male. So whether Soichiro liked it or not, Light and L would be together. _Though it would be nice if he did approve. He's been okay with my hormonally-driven relationships, but this is another matter altogether._

The former police chief schooled his expression, and Light found himself fidgeting uneasily as he waited for his father's opinion. L's hand curled over his own and he smiled, reassured by his fiancée's touch.

"I'm glad that you've found someone you want to settle down with, Light." Soichiro smiled slightly, and Light grinned in relief. He had his father's blessing, though he didn't blame Soichiro for not being as excited. The young man was eternally grateful to his father for putting up with him thus far; he was one of the most patient people Light had ever met. Still, he was more a student of the old school, which always made his dealing with Light's sexual preferences slightly uncomfortable.

Matsuda let out the enthusiastic whoop he'd held in, beaming idiotically at the couple. Light chuckled. "I think you're more excited than we are."

* * *

Light kissed L tenderly on the cheek, one hand resting gently on the huge bulge on L's abdomen. The detective smiled slightly, leaning into the kiss. The newly-developed habit of L's was absently readjusting the ring on his finger, though Light thought it was an endearing movement. He snorted softly as the rustle of fabric indicated that L was fidgeting again; he took L's left hand gently in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing the silver band with a fond smile. "You're unusually fidgety, L. Anything the matter?"

"I don't know, honestly." L replied, shrugging slightly. "I'm just a bit restless."

Light reached up to comb his fingers through L's shaggy hair affectionately. "Sure it's you and not the kid?"

L glanced down at his swollen belly, frowning thoughtfully. "Not really. It's seemed equally restless the past while too; been about to drive me up the wall squirming all over the place. Now it's settled back down though, maybe it's asleep." He rubbed spindly fingers over the bulge, his dark gaze mild.

Light twined his fingers with L's and rested his brow against L's temple, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Hmm." He hummed thoughtfully. "Life's weird sometimes, isn't it?"

"And your new name is Captain Obvious." L snorted dryly, leaning his head against Light and closing his eyes contentedly.

"No, seriously." Light retorted, flicking L's ear gently. "You think the future is so predictable, then it's like someone decided to prove you wrong and everything turns upside down."

L nodded in agreement, a wry smile twisting his lips.

Light sighed slightly, his amber eyes staring at L's distended belly but looking far away. "Y'know, I sorta feel sorry for this kid. Imagine when it grows up and find out that it's Kira and L's lovechild." He snorted.

L glanced over at Light. "Well, at least it won't be raised by a hormonally-driven college student and a borderline-asperger's recluse."

Light chuckled, his lips brushing L's cheek. "That's true. Pity the kid who has to be raised by a pair of dysfunctional idiots."

L's smile dissolved into an uncomfortable wince, one that Light didn't fail to notice. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I don't think." L answered softly, his hand loosely clenching.

Light cupped a hand over L's cheek and turned the detective's face to him, frowning into L's dark gaze. "Stop being a stoic hero, L. It is something."

A faint smile tugged at the corners of the detective's lips. "True, but I'm not sure precisely what it is. It's probably just a passing thing." He winced again, grunting, "Well, maybe not."

Light's hand, still resting on L's swollen belly, felt the next ripple of muscle contraction across the taut bulge. The young man's heart skipped a beat. _Shit._ He turned wide eyes to L, who had realized it at the same moment.

They'd talked, hesitantly, about what they should do, though since it was still a rather awkward subject neither of them liked talking about it, L especially. So now that it was crunch time, panic had the perfect chance to set in. Thankfully, L was too distracted by the uncomfortable sensation, and Light lapsed back into his unflappable cunning with ease to deal with the impending crisis.

That unflappable cunning; however, was nothing when all the ways that this could go wrong hit home. The young man knew himself well enough to know that he'd only fidget and get in the way, so he didn't technically need to be ushered out. Still, once he was out of the way, the collected façade fractured. He paced restlessly, feeling like some actor in an old soap opera or something.

_Aw hell. Shit, shit, shit. I'm so damn nervous I can't put together one sentence without throwing in profanity for good measure. But the male anatomy just isn't cut out for this_…_ It's risky enough for a woman, when they have the equipment. Shit! Why the fuck does this have to happen to me? We just got over the whole Kira deal, now this. Ffffuck. There are _so _many ways L can die, not to mention the poor kid. Aw heellll…_

* * *

Light jumped when a nurse in scrubs approached. He didn't bother to hide the anxious expression as the man looked up. A small, rather awkward smile twitched the nurse's lips as he relayed the news, looking on the verge of chuckling at the sheer relief that flooded Light's expression; his knees almost gave out under him before the nurse turned to escort him to L's side.

L smiled wanly as his fiancée practically fell to his knees beside L's bed, the part of the detective's brain that was coherent wondering vaguely what an anxious Light looked like. It was a rare occurrence, once that L regretted not being able to witness. "Relax, _koibito_, I'm not dead or anything."

Light gently kissed the knuckles of L's hand, having allowed his train of thought to run in tiny circles as soon as he knew L was all right. "You're the only one allowed to make me so goddamned nervous, L, and only once. No more scaring the shit out of me."

"Deal, so long as you promise not to let this happen again." L muttered. "Not that I'm usually all that vain, but having a scar all over my abdomen just isn't my thing, you know?" There was no way a caesarean-section could have been avoided.

* * *

Once he'd heard the news, Matsuda called at least once a day, pestering the almighty snot out of L and Light until they agreed to let him see the child. He swore not to make a big deal or try to make a huge celebration – on pain of something very, very unpleasant. So, as promised, he arrived with only himself(a slightly reluctant Soichiro in tow, of course), and half-demanded, half-begged to see the child.

Despite himself, Soichiro was charmed by the wriggling little pink jellybean and found himself cradling the infant in his arms as Matsuda crowed excitedly, reminding everyone of a little old lady.

"What's her name?" Matsuda asked, grinning at L and Light.

"We named her Rin." Light grinned back, ignoring the slightly resigned expression on L's face. "Well, more like I named her and L agreed because he has no creativity in that area." He'd begun acting every inch the proud sire, though L kept him from showing off the infant to everyone who cared and several people who didn't. Soichiro smiled at that; he remembered acting the same himself with both Light and Sayu.

"Oh man, it's gonna be interesting to see little Rin grow up." Matsuda commented. "I mean, two gay guys for parents; imagine her as a teen!"

Recollecting Sayu's sometimes irritating behavior, Light groaned. L joined his fiancée, though his reason was the realization that two gay men were _completely_ unsuited to parenting. _Poor little Rin_.

* * *

**Holy hell, I was about to wriggle out of my Tripps that first section was so fluffy. T.T I didn't think my Muse had it in her.**

**But yeah. Matsuda's question is answered in **_**Aftermath**_**, go read it! If you have already, go reread it! Love all of you munches for the wonderful reviews, you lot kept my ego up enough to keep my Muse from giving up all hope.**


End file.
